One Time Rebel
by brokenrib
Summary: first upload ever! What can get Emma P. undressed in someone else's bed with a massive hangover?  well, this writer can.  *in no way affiliated w/Glee/RIB
1. Part 1  Armani

***first upload EVER! i need to work on it... oh well :] enjoy the ridiculously short first section!***

_Shit._ Emma lied on her stomach, trying to comprehend her state of being. She had no clue what was going on. Her throat was dry, and her thighs were sore. She pushed herself up from the fluffy white bed she lied on.

_This isn't my bed._

Emma flipped over and sat up abruptly, sending pulses to her already throbbing temple. She rubbed her forehead, trying to alleviate the pounding in her head, before looking around the unfamiliar room. It was completely white; it resembled an IKEA model room. The only hint of color was the heap of clothes on the floor.

_Oh, my God. Those aren't mine. Where are mine?_

"Calm Down, Emma." Her gratuitous soliloquies were useless. She was freaking out. It was understandable; Emma had always been a proper lady. Sure, she knew how to have a good time; she figured that had been apparent the night before, but she was always in control.

She looked down at herself and slowly pushed the covers off. She was only in her underthings. She laughed disbelievingly and tried to remember something from last night, anything... But nothing came. She was certain there was no reason for her to be as exposed as she was...

She buried her face in her hands. Her thighs, her bare body... It all made sense now. She had slept with someone. It wasn't as though she were still a virgin. No, she had lost that to Carl shortly after her 'therapy session' with Holly. However, this wasn't Carl's old house. Which meant she hadn't slept with Carl. With that realization, a bigger question came; who did she screw?

Out of the adjoined bathroom came a blur of blue. Emma looked up and saw a gorgeous leggy blonde standing before her in a blue teddy, eating a banana. It was Holly. She smiled cheerily at Emma. "Well, well, well. Little Miss Party Girl awakes from her intoxicated slumber." Emma stared up at her, her look one of confusion and slight horror.

"Are... You okay?" Emma glanced at the banana in Holly's hand. "Did we...?" Holly examined the banana curiously before understanding what Emma was insinuating.

"Oh, you mean fuck?" Emma nodded, making Holly chuckle. "You're cute. Not to mention a boozer." Emma bit her lip and looked around. "Nice place." Holly smirked. "I'll make you some tea. I'm sure you've got a massive hangover." With that, Holly walked out of the bedroom.

Emma stepped out of the bed cautiously, trying her hardest not to fall. She went to the pile of clothes. They were men's clothes. All that was there was a white button-up shirt and a pair of Armani Exchange boxer-briefs. She quickly put them on, trying not to think of the germs that infested the underwear.

Holly entered the room again, this time with two cups of tea. She sat on the bed, and Emma followed suit. Why she was in the blonde woman's home was a mystery to her; the two weren't exactly friends. Holly handed her a cup. "So..." Emma trailed off. She didn't know how to ask about the previous night's events without seeming like an irresponsible lush.

Holly didn't get this notion. She found the small woman next to her to be adorable, in an oblivious kind of way. "You wanna know what happened last night, right?" Emma nodded hesitantly. "You sure?" Emma blushed and looked down.

"It was that bad?" She looked up at Holly anxiously, waiting for confirmation. "Well... It was entertaining, to say the least." Holly glanced at the alarm clock. 9:46. "Do you have all morning?"

***sorry for the short chapter! review if i should keep going! tips/pointers appreciated!***


	2. Part 2  The Conversation

Emma was so glad the school day was halfway over. Her day felt longer than the rest. She was sure it was an amalgam of things; Rachel Berry had burst into her office, complaining about the incompetence of the other show choir members, and about twenty seniors were streaming in at the last minute to get her to send out their transcripts.

And then there was Carl. He would call every fifteen minutes and attempt to convince her to come to his office for a quickie. "Come on, you sang a song about Afternoon Delight!" She brushed the first few advances off, but after the first six times, it got a bit annoying.

The lunch bell sounded throughout the school. Emma rubbed her eyebrow and sighed before retrieving her lunch from her desk and heading to the teacher's lounge.

She walked cheerily down the hall, waving at some of the show choir kids. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her butt. She gasped, shocked, as a football player winked and walked past her. "Have a great lunch, Mrs. P!" he shouted as he caught up with some friends. She blushed a bright pink and cursed herself for not recognizing the boy before continuing her path. _Whack! Whac!k Whack!_ Three hands smacked her bottom, one after the other. She shrieked as three more football players passed her. Two giggled while the other turned to her. "Nice ass, Mrs. Pillsbury!"

Emma glanced around, hoping no more football players would harass her. What she saw made her blush. Sue was leaning on a doorway, watching her. Sue strolled over coolly with a boiling hot cup of coffee in one hand. "Wow, Ella, I'm shocked by your calm demeanor. If I didn't know any better, I'd imagine you got some sort of sick, perverted joy out of being sexually harassed by the mob of football players I hired to grope you." Emma's face got hot. "They're _kids_, Sue. I'm not going to ruin their records for something _you_ told them to do." Sue rolled her eyes. "You know, Edith, one day I'm going to kick you square in the shin. You know why?" Emma shook her head. Sue paused. "Because you're a sad, sad little man." Emma looked at her, confused. "You, uh, just quoted Toy Story." Sue scoffed. "No. Toy Story quoted _me_." With that, Sue pushed past and walked off.

Emma counted backwards from ten quickly to calm herself down. "If it makes you feel better, your ass is pretty nice." Emma turned around and saw Holly Holiday. "Going to lunch?" Emma nodded. "Let's walk together." Emma was at a loss for words. Luckily for her, Holly wasn't. "Look, Emma, I know things have been kind of weird between us. I mean, we both dated Will, we have completely different views on things like prostitution, sex, and marijuana... "

She turned to Emma. "Speaking of, have you done the deed yet?" Emma was shocked by the blonde's straightforward personality. It was a bit refreshing, but tough to get used to. "Well, uh... Yes, we... Yeah." Holly chuckled. "And? How was it? He looks hung." Emma blushed again. "It was... Okay. Better later..." The two entered the teachers' lounge and sat at a vacant table. Emma pulled out her PB&J sandwich as Holly munched on some chips.

"So, how many times has it happened since then?" Emma didn't know Holly's motives. Was she going to tell all of this to Will? Sure, Holly wasn't dating him anymore, but they, like he and Emma, were still friends. She decided to risk it. "A-About, I don't know, maybe every night?" Holly scoffed. "Every night? I'm so proud! My little baby's growing up... Is he doing well in... _That _department?"

Emma paused. The sex she had been having wasn't as mind-blowing as she thought it should be. Carl did fine, average, but not enough to... Satisfy. The look on her face gave it all away. "Oh, I see... Have you tried other positions? Like, Cowgirl, Irish Polar Bear, etc..."

"Yeah, some, but... I don't know. I guess I'm not good at it." Holly furrowed her brow. "How long does Carl usually last?" Emma bit her lip and pondered the question. "Depends... If I'm tired, I'll..." Holly raised her eyebrow as Emma trailed off. She knew. "You'll go harder. And if you want it to last, you'll do just enough. Right?" Emma nodded. Holly grinned at the redhead, amused by the woman's self-consciousness. "I _really_ doubt you're bad in the shack, Red."

Just then, Will came in. Emma glanced at Holly, hoping their carnal tete-a-tete was over. Holly nodded quickly as Will sat next to them. He smiled cheerily at them both. "Hi Emma, Holly. Am I interrupting some female heart-to-heart?" Holly waved her hand lazily. "No, not at all. We were just talking about girl things. Like puppies." Will smiled at Emma. "How have you been, Emma? I haven't gotten to have a real conversation with you in awhile."

"I'm alright, I guess. I've just been so busy lately, I haven't had any personal time in what seems like forever." Holly smirked, making Emma chuckle. "What?"

"I'm curious, what do you do for fun, Emma?" Holly asked. "Um... I don't really know. I read a lot." Emma thought about the question some more. What _did_ she do for fun? Nothing, really... Sometimes she'd watch Dr. Oz and Ellen, but only if she didn't have other things to do, like read, or clean. _Oh, God, I'm one of _those _women_.

"Do you drink?"

"Occasionally..." Holly raised a brow. "What does that mean?" Emma bit into her sandwich and munched on it thoughtfully. "I don't know... Sometimes I'll have a glass of wine with my dinner." Emma could imagine the gears moving in Holly's head, but she didn't know why. "And when was the last time you went out?"

"Oh, Carl and I went -"

"_Without_ Carl." Emma furrowed her brow. "I-I don't know..."

"Oh, my _God_, Emma!" Holly slapped her forehead, exasperated at the other woman's lack of impulse and pleasure. "See, this is your problem. You have absolute _zero_ sense of adventure. You need to live a little. Get drunk, sleep with a few fat guys, I don't know, maybe snort some cocaine off of some blonde bimbo named Sparkle during Spring Break in Cabo..." At this comment, Will shot Holly a strange look. "Look, the point is, you haven't really _lived_."

"So... What do you propose she do about this, Ms. Holiday?" Will raised an eyebrow mischievously at Emma as he said this. Holly ran her hand through her hair and stared at Emma, making her uncomfortable. "I propose... We take Miss Emma Pillsbury out tonight."

"No."

"Emma-"

"No, I'm not going."

"Stop being difficult."

Emma sighed, exasperated. Who would want to be in that position? Normal people don't party with their ex and that ex's ex. She never was normal, however... The concept of this offer confused her, but more importantly frightened her. "Why would I go? I don't really drink, I'm usually asleep by 11:00, and do you know how many germs live in bars and-and tables and -"

Holly abruptly reached over and grabbed Emma's sandwich. "Hey!" Will watched in horror as Holly stood up and threw the sandwich away before calmly sitting back down. "You don't _deserve_ a PB&J." Emma's lip quivered a bit. "But... I was eating that..." Will chuckled. Emma shot him a look that immediately shut him up. "Know what I did? I took power of the situation. I completely _owned _you! That's what you have to do, Emma. Take control."

"I _am_ taking control. I said _no_." Holy rolled her eyes, infuriating Emma even more. Why couldn't she just take no for an answer? "You're cowering behind excuses, not controlling the situation. I'm perfectly calm. _You're_ the one who's all hot and bothered." Emma wasn't convinced. She just wanted to go home. It was Friday, and she wanted to watch The Golden girls (they were so _wild_!) and maybe read a few pages of _The Bridges to Madison County_.

"Ladies, please." Both women looked at Will. "There's only one way to settle this." Will dug in his pockets for a bit, until he pulled out a quarter. He placed it on his thumb and flipped it in the air. "Heads!" Holly shouted. He caught the coin and looked at it with a grin on his face before showing Emma. It was, indeed, heads. Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. _What jerks_. Holly stood up. "Great! So, Emma, I'll find you later. And don't try to run away, I know where your car is. Will, I'll call you later. Au revoir, mofos!" With that, she strolled out of the lounge.

Will watched her leave before looking at Emma. "It'll be good to get out. I promise, you'll have fun." Emma wasn't so sure. She was more nervous than anything; she would be stuck in some disgusting bar while Holly asked her perpetual and amorous questions, most likely while some guy named Tank offered to buy her Wild Turkeys and Will offered to buy a pretty girl a drink...

"Emma?" She snapped out of her trance and turned to Will. "The bell rang." The two stood and walked out together. They stopped and turned to each other to say their ephemeral goodbyes.

"I gotta get to class, but I'll see you later tonight." Emma nodded. "Okay... Thanks, Will." She smiled and turned away from him. She knew it was inappropriate, but she couldn't help herself sometimes when she was around him. Her face got hot, and her pupil's dilated... The only other person who made her feel that way was Carl. _Maybe I'll talk to Holly about it_, she thought to herself as she walked away.

Home, _finally_. Emma entered her new home, took her shoes off and hung her jacket in the closet before heading to the couch. _I wonder where Carl is... I wonder what he'll say if I tell him I'm going out..._ As if on queue, her cell phone rang. It was Carl. "Hello?"

"Hey, honey, listen, a few of the guys are going to the casino, and they invited me. You mind it I go?" It seemed as though God had cleared her path completely from any problems with tonight's plans.

"N-No, that's fine... Um, I was gonna go out with some people... Will and Holly. I hope you don't mind." Instead of the attitude she was expecting, he responded with concern. "Oh, sure... Just be careful. Please call a cab if you drink." Emma smiled. She loved the concern he had for her. "Of course. I'll call you later. I love you."

"Hold on." Emma got up from Holly's bed and walked into the bathroom. "Emma, are you-" The sound of Emma heaving echoed from the bathroom. "You okay, sweetie?" Emma coughed. "Nothing's coming up..." Holly chuckled as Emma retched again. A moment later Emma came out and sat in her original place. "Better?" Emma nodded and rubbed her eyebrows petulantly. "I'm sorry. Go ahead."

7:57. Emma sat in a scalding hot bubble bath and listened to the opiate vocals of Lou Reed's 'The Gun'. It was a bit grim, but in a strange way, it put her at ease. She needed it; Emma was becoming more anxious by the minute. _Maybe they'll go without me; I'm no fun anyway_. Emma was a bit depressed at the realization of her monochromatic life. She _wanted_ to be the fun and exciting girl everyone flocked to, but that opportunity had passed with her growth into a mature woman. _I guess this is what Holly was talking about... I _haven't _lived... And I'm _not_ in control_.

"Hurry up, Emma! We have to get you ready." Emma looked to where the voice was coming from. It was Holly, standing in her doorway.

Emma shrieked and dipped lower in the tub, relieved there was an overindulgent amount of bubbles on the surface of the water to cover her. "What... How did you get in?"

"I used to date an kleptomaniac with a third ball. He knew his way around locks." Emma stared at the woman. Holly's makeup was perfectly done, her hair was in rollers, and she wore jeans and a Siouxsie and the Banshees band tee, and carried a checkered Louis Vuitton duffle bag. "I'll be in your room. Oh, where's your stereo?"

"I-In the living room." Holly winked and walked off, shutting the door behind her. Emma sighed. She couldn't believe Holly had essentially broken into her home! She pushed the thought aside. "Emma, calm down," she muttered. "Think positive... Tonight might be fun." Emma stood and stepped out of the bath, wrapping herself in a soft towel.

"Anais, Beach House, Boney M... Boney M?" Holly scanned the CDs lined up on a shelf. "That's Carl's." Holly looked and saw a soaking Emma standing in the room, wearing only a towel. "Um... What are you doing here?" Holly went through her bag and pulled out her iPod. "Well, to be blunt, you dress like an undercover sex addict with a jello fetish. So I called a few friends at FedEx to raid the boxes, and they got me some cute dresses. You're an extra small, I'm assuming." She stood and went to Emma's drawer. "What are you looking for?" Emma asked. Holly ignored the question and sifted through her things. She clapped happily pulled out a black lacy balconette push-up bra and a matching pair of cheeky underwear. Holly threw them at Emma. "Put these on. And _none_ of your clothes!" Emma clutched the underthings and hesitated before stepping into the walk-in closet.

"Nice place," Holly said gaily as she plugged her iPod into the dock she found on Carl's nightstand. 'Ciao, Baby' by theStart blared from the dock. Holly stood and walked around the room as she undid her rollers. "Carl must do well."

"Yeah, he does alright," Emma responded from the closet. Holly looked around the room. It _was_ nice. The cream coloured room was set off perfectly by an unprocessed ecru bedspread. The bed frame (an expensive one, Holly noticed) matched the dressers and TV stand (which held a 56" plasma).

Holly walked over to the vanity as Emma stepped out in the lingerie, as well as one of Carl's button up shirts. Holly eyed the other woman's body as she walked over. She was small, Holly noticed, when she was barefoot. She couldn't be taller than 5'4". Holly's eyes traveled down her body. She first noticed Emma's shoulders. Though Emma wasn't the most confident person ever, she had posture that made her stand out in a crowd. Her chest was small, but a perfect size for her frame. It made her appear younger. Then there was her stomach. Her ribs were slightly defined under the thin skin covering her torso, and her stomach was pulled in all the perfect places. Her legs, however, were the most impressive. They were shapely and slender, and led straight up to a perfect GRADE-A rear. "Yoga?"

"I run a lot." Holly leaned in a bit to inspect something on Emma's body. "Is... Is that a tattoo?" Emma blushed as Holly leaned in. She moved the shirt a bit so she could see the spot on Emma's hip. "Holly..." Holly chuckled. "It's an upside down cross!" She looked Emma in the eyes. "What, are you a Satanist?"

"No!" Emma licked her lips, pondering how to answer the question. "I got it when I was in college..." Holly laughed and went through the vanity. "Wow! Honey, your vanity is dripping with ice! Tiffany, Ralph Lauren, Cartier..." Emma dried her hair with the towel she was holding. "Yeah, Carl likes shiny things. He bought most of that." Holly picked up a gorgeous diamond pendant and stood. "You're wearing this tonight." She fastened it around Emma's neck. Emma looked down at the necklace. It _was_ pretty. She just never wore flashy jewelry, it wasn't her.

Holly stood and walked to Emma's closet. "Do you have anything... _Not_ teacher-like?" Emma thought about it. "No, I don't think so. Just skirts, sweaters, and blouses." Holly scoffed as she read some tags. "_Expensive_ skirts, sweaters, and blouses. I mean, Kate Spade? Banana Republic? Do you own _anything_ from Target, or Ross?"

"Uhm..."

Holly sighed and tramped out of the closet. "You don't, do you? Okay, I have to ask... Where did you go to college?" Emma bit her lip. She didn't like talking about her pecuniary tendencies; she felt as though people would assume she's arrogant and pompous. "S-Stanford." Holly gaped at her. "Wow. What are you doing in Lima?" she asked as she dug through her duffle bag. "I don't know, I just... I like small cities. And I like working with kids." Holly snickered and pulled out some clothes from the bag.

"I'm getting a closeted sex freak vibe from you, and I love it, so here." Holly handed Emma a dark virescent black dress. Emma turned toward the closet. "Emma, I'm not going to jump you, please. We're both girls here." Emma paused, then stopped. Holly grinned and went through the duffle bag as Emma took off the boxers and shirt. "What do you think," Holly said as she pulled out three dresses. "Black, blue, or purple?"

Emma pulled the tight fabric of the dress over her slender body. "I like the blue," she said lightly. _See, this isn't so bad. Maybe we can be friends. Will wouldn't mind... _Will. He always popped into her mind at the oddest times. "Did you talk to Will already?" she asked curiously, trying to mask her hope. "Yeah, he said he'll meet us at the star Lounge at 9:30." Emma fixed the dress. _Whoa. No._ "Holly, this is way too short." Holly looked at the dress and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow."

The dress was a skintight long sleeve that looked an inky black, but in certain light was a deep green. It was in fact short; the dress stopped about two inches below her bottom. However, she looked stunning in it. The formfitting dress' material was unforgiving to most bodies, but Emma's svelte body was perfect in it. The neckline in the back dipped like a U, showing off Emma's spare back.

"You look great!" Holly exclaimed as she took off her shirt. Emma tugged at the bottom of it uncomfortably. "What if I see one of the kids' parents when we're out?" Holly laughed. Emma figured Holly didn't find this to be a genuine concern. "It'll be _fine_, Em," Holly said reassuringly, slipping the blue dress on. "Just relax!" Emma put her hair up in a bun. "Oh, I'm doing your hair and makeup tonight." Emma scoffed. "Why?"

"I've planned your whole look out. First, I planned for you to channel Lady Gaga. Then I decided on Mila Kunis, post lesbian ballerina scene. I'm not letting you do anything except party tonight." Holly dived into Emma's closet one more time. "Here," she said, and handed Emma a pair of black high heel pumps. "Louboutin. Of course."

"No, no, I can't wear these." Holly put on her own pair of cheaper shoes, last season's Jimmy Choo's from Saks Fifth.

"What, you can't walk in them?"

"No, I can, it's just-"

"Put them on." Emma sighed and looked at the clock. 8:30. Emma wondered what else the night had in store. If she had to do this, she _at least_ wanted a say in... Well, _something_. She slipped on the shoes, then turned to Holly. "You look nice," Emma complimented. Holly looked at herself in the vanity mirror. "Yeah, I wanna get laid tonight." Emma looked at her crazily. Holly grinned and fixed her hair. "Sit down, I gotta do your hair and makeup. And don't bitch, I'll slap a ho."


	3. Part 3  The Notorious Star Lounge

***soooo of course when I want to go on a writing binge, FF doesn't work for me. And unfortunately, I won't have as much time to upload the story, so you might have to wait a few days... But! I pinky promise, I'll keep writing, so don't forget about me! I could really use some ideas... I need a curveball to be thrown in... ;] also! I made a new tumblr, so if you'd like to follow, it's .com. I must warn you, though, I don't just post Jayma related things (though I do on occasion). Check it out, message me there with ideas or just to talk! ***

Emma didn't recognize herself. _I look... Huh. _Emma didn't know what to think. Sure, she looked good, but the look was a bit much. Her eyes were covered in makeup. The earthy smoky eye, the excessive amount of mascara... Thank God Holly didn't put lipstick on her; Emma religiously wore chapstick, and lipstick wasn't her style. Her hair was curled a bit, though only enough to give it a careless wave, unlike her tight precise curls she pulled occasionally.

"You look amazing!" Holly jumped up and down. She checked her watch. "Shit, it's 9:15. You ready?" Emma most certainly wasn't. Thousands of thoughts floated through her head. _Will it be fun tonight? What if someone I know is there? I look like Lindsay Lohan. I wonder if Will likes this outfit..._ All the same, Emma knew she had to go. Not only because Holly was forcing her, but also because... Well, because she had a point to prove to herself, and others. _From this point on_, she thought, _I'm _not _boring. _She grabbed her purse and cell phone and followed Holly out of the door.

The two girls walked into the bar. The infamous Star Lounge. She had heard of it numerous times; the place was notorious for two things, one of them being it's rowdy nature, the other being it's carrying of peyote. Holly led Emma to the bar by the small of her back. All of the men (and some women) stared at them. At first, Emma felt uncomfortable and slightly self-conscious, and with good reason - the men would look at her face, then her ass, and slowly back up her body. _Ugh, I look ridiculous_, _they think I look stupid_. Then the comments came.

"Hey, baby, come talk to us!"

"Is the redhead with the blonde?"

"Hey, Red! Lemme buy you a beer!"

"I want to have sex with you!"

Though most would feel that being treated like a piece of meat was degrading and rude, it made Emma feel a bit better about her appearance. "You're getting a lot of attention," Holly whispered. Emma bit her lip, suppressing a smile. Holly chuckled. She knew Emma didn't understand her own body language as the others did; the lip biting, her walk... It all sent a message, whether she knew it or not. Holly lead them over to two empty bar stools. Emma hesitated before sitting at the sticky bar. "What can I get you two ladies?" the bartender asked. Holly looked at Emma, who shrugged. "Lemme get a Portuguese Daisy, and a Star Rebel for her." The bartender nodded. "What's a Star Rebel?" Emma asked innocently. "It's... It's got grenadine in it, it's really good."

"You ladies come here often?" a voice behind them said. The two turned around and saw Will standing there with a beer. "Hey!" Emma smiled at him happily and hugged him. His cologne smelled great. "Hola, Mr. Schuester," Holly said flirtatiously. Or maybe that was her way of talking. Emma didn't know. She silently cursed herself for not being as smooth and sexy as Holly. Holly hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"When did you get here?" Holly asked. Will leaned on the bar in between the two and sipped on his beer. "I got here around 9:20, then I heard some guys whispering about a blonde and a redhead coming through. You two look amazing, by the way." Emma blushed a bit as Will looked at her. "One Portuguese, one Rebel." The bartender put their drinks down. Holly handed Emma hers before sipping on her own. "You got a Rebel, Emma?" Emma nodded and took a sip. "Ugh! What's in this?" Will looked at Holly, who winked. "Uh... Grenadine?"

What got Emma to do body shots off of a sweaty 300 lb (136 kg) man? A Rebel, a shot of vodka and two heady beers. "WOOOO!" Holly cheered Emma on as she slurped tequila out of the middle-aged man's belly button. Will watched in a mixture of amusement and intrigue as Emma sucked on a lemon slice. "How do you feel, Red?" Holly asked as she sipped on her beer.

Emma fell into Will's chest and coughed. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he held her tiny frame up. Emma reached into her mouth and pulled out a black curly hair. "Ew," Holly furrowed her brow in disgust as Emma wiped her mouth. Will chuckled and turned to Holly. "I think she's drunk," he whispered to Holly.

Suddenly, Emma jumped out of Will's arms and climbed onto a barstool. "Emma!" Holly put her beer down and grabbed Emma, making sure she didn't fall. "What are you doing?" Emma sat on the bar top and looked around the bar, eyes wide and an open grin on her face. "Oh, my God," she said, as if in a hypnotic state. "Charlie Sheen's here."

"whoa, hold on a moment. Charlie _Sheen_ was there?" Holly rolled her eyes and reached over Emma to get inside her nightstand drawer. From it, she pulled out a black box. "Let me finish the story, woman!" Emma bit her lip, trying to hold her tongue, but...

"The Star Rebel... That was peyote, right?" Holly grinned, confirming Emma's theory. She opened the box and took out a wrapped joint. Emma looked at it in shock. "You smoke?" Holly snickered knowingly. "Yeah, so do you." She lit the joint and took a hit, then offered it to Emma. "Come on, it's good for you." Emma hesitated, then fingered the joint and took a puff. She immediately choked on the thick smoke. "Ugh." Holly rolled her eyes and took the joint back. "Now. The story."

Will and Holly looked around. Neither saw Charlie Sheen. "Emma, I think you're mistaken," Will said, and tried to get her down. Emma pushes him off and stood on the bar. Will looked up at her. His eye was immediately caught by something up her dress. Holly raised her eyebrow. "Like the view, Will?" Holly asked mischievously. Will blushed and changed his gaze from up her dress to her face. "Emma, _get down_," he pleaded.

"It's really high up here... Like, _really_ high." She peered towards the bathroom. "Charlie!" Emma stepped forward and fell from the bar. Luckily, Will caught her. He hoisted her over his shoulder. "We should get her home, Holly," Will said. Holly finished off her beer. "It's only 10:15. And I made a promise to myself and to Madonna to have her out until 1:00 AM. Come on, let's go. I'll call a cab." Emma moved her head to look at an upside-down Holly. "But... Where are we going?" Holly smirked. "To a club, honey. In Cleveland."

The three headed for the door, much to Emma's dismay. "Charlie!" She shouted, grabbing everyone in the bar's attention. "Charlie! We're going to a club! In Cleveland!" she began crying, making a few bar patrons chuckle. "Charlie! I wanna be apart of your porno house!"

Emma buried her head in her hands. "Please tell me that's it." Holly smiled sadly. "Sorry, hon." She looked around before turning back to Emma. "Want some breakfast?" Emma nodded. "Okay."

The two walked to the kitchen. It was nice, clean and white, with a bit of powder blue detailing. Emma sat at the island counter as Holly went through her refrigerator. "French toast, eggs, and hash browns?" Emma nodded. "No eggs, thank you. And more tea, please."

Holly, Will, and Emma stood in the brisk air, waiting for a cab to come.

Well, actually, Holly stood as Will held Emma tightly by the waist, making sure she didn't race back into the bar to find the nonexistent actor. Tears were streaming down Emma's face as though she were an abandoned child. "Will, I'll be right back-"

"No, Emma. Charlie's not in there, okay?" Emma looked up at him sadly with her breathtaking doe eyes. Her look made him weak. why did she have to pull that look out on him? Will sighed. "Don't cry, Emma. Look, I'll get you... I'll get you the best veggie burrito you've ever had later tonight, okay?" _That _does_ sound good_, Emma thought. "But you have to stop crying." Emma bit her lip and nodded. Finally, the cab came.

Holly opened the door and got in. Emma went in next. She fell onto Holly's lap and began laughing hysterically. "Oh, my God, I almost just died!" Holly chuckled. Will got in next, and the cab went off. "Cleveland, please," Holly said to the driver.

The cab pulled up in front of ZEALOT, Cleveland's most exclusive club. It was crowded with masses of people, all looking as though they stepped off of a Chelsea Rebelle catwalk. Women in Lita's and men in leather and designer jeans filled the entrance, while the insignificant ones speckled the line. From inside came pulsating lights in a spectrum of colours and loud bumping dance music. The three got out of the car and headed to the rope. "Will! Oh, Will, there are so many colours..." Emma looked around and reached for the impalpable rays of right coming from the strobe light. She had never seen so many colours! It was almost as though she could feel them... The heat from red, the minty tingle from purple, the light graze from the green... Will gently pulled Emma's arms down.

Holly pushed up her boobs and walked up to the bodyguard working the rope. "Holly Holiday?" she said sweetly. The man looked her up and down before checking the list in his hand. "Holiday... Right. Are those two with you?" Holly nodded. "Alright. Come on in." Emma and Will walked in as Holly tipped the guard $50.

The three walked in the crowded club. Emma looked around in amazement. Will was sure this was how the man from the Double Rainbow video looked while he filmed. "you alright, Emma?" he asked. She turned to him. "What?" She yelled. Neither voice carried over the bass-booming music. Will laughed and shook his head as Holly grabbed both his and Emma's hand. "Let's dance!"

Emma was reluctant... For about three seconds. Repeating the phrase 'I am _not_ boring' helped. As did the spirits from earlier. Will watched the Emma dance carelessly with Holly. She tossed her hair around and touched her thighs, her abdomen, her chest... Emma and Holly dancing together to blaring techno music was enough to send anyone into a spell of carnal sweat. Will watched as Emma swiveled her hips into Holly. He was shocked at her sex appeal; usually the tiny woman was usually so reserved and innocent. Tonight, however, she was exuding every ounce of sexiness she had.

The best part was, she didn't even know. Emma paid no attention to what she was doing; she simply _did_ it. It felt right to do. Holly pulled Will over to dance with them. "This is great, Holly!" Holly grinned as Will danced with her. As they danced, he thought about the situation he was in. Here he was, in his mid-thirties, partying like a frat boy. With two stunning women. He felt like James Bond. _I wonder if Emma's having fun_, he thought. He turned around to ask her.

She was gone.

"Holly! Where's Emma?" he yelled over the music. Holly looked around. "Fuck." The two stopped dancing and scanned the nearby area. Sure enough, the small woman was nowhere to be found. "She was just with us!" Will slapped his forehead. "We have to find her. Come on," Holly said as she pulled Will's hand. The task itself seemed impossible; the club was packed to the walls, and all the booths and bathrooms were filled. Still, they had to find Emma. If they didn't... Well... No one should be stuck in Cleveland.

Holly handed Emma a plate with hash browns and French toast. Emma took a sip of her tea and poked at her potatoes. Holly took a fork and stole a piece of French toast from her plate. "This is just depressing, Holly," Emma mumbled. Holly thought about the comment. "A little. Well, for you. For me, this was gold. It's better than seeing Oprah punched in the face."

Holly and Will were close to giving up. _This isn't good_, Will thought to himself. How could they have lost her? Holly sighed and rubbed her head. "Okay, Will. If Emma was anywhere, where would she be?"

"Well, she wouldn't be _here_; She wouldn't have come in the first place." Holly rolled her eyes. "If it wasn't for _me_, Will, she'd still have the Big V." Will did a double take. "Wait, what?" Holly looked at him curiously. "She's not a virgin anymore?"

Holly smirked. "She most definitely isn't." Holly's eyes flashed as an idea struck her. A _fabulous_ idea. "Here, Will." She reached into her purse and pulled out a pill bottle. "It's alprazolam. It'll help you relax." She took two out and offered one to Will. "No, I'm okay," he declined. "Will. Come on, it's not a roofie. I haven't bought some of that since '07. Take it!" Will hesitantly took the pill and swallowed it. Holly did the same. _He doesn't need to know its X._

Something behind Will caught her eye. She leaned over to look past him. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Oh, God." Will looked at her, confused. "What?" Holly looked him dead in the eye. "You know, I'd make a joke, but I honestly am at a loss for words. But I found Emma."

Will turned around and looked where Holly was. His jaw dropped. Behind him was Emma sitting with a group of hipsters and cuddling with a woman as she felt up Emma's thigh. Will couldn't believe it. The normal Emma wouldn't be doing anything like this. Having some strangers' hands on her wasn't fun for her. At least, not when she was sober. She would have been crying by now if she had been in her normal mindset. Even Emma subconsciously realized this. She knew the way she was acting was weird... But it felt so _good_. She felt free, uninhibited.

Holly and Will rushed over. "Emma!" Will shouted. Emma slowly looked over. She jumped up happily as she recognized the two. "Will! Holly!" She climbed over her new friends and hugged Will tightly. She buried her head into his chest. "Oh, Will... You smell really good." Will chuckled. Holly looked around curiously. "Emma, what happened to your dress?"

Emma was no longer wearing the mini from earlier. Now, she was in her black bra and some tiny white shorts with innocent little pink roses sprinkled on it. Instead of her Louboutins, which were now the centerpiece for the table, she had on white Converse. On her head was a backwards cap with the words 'FUKK ME' etched on it. Emma looked down at her clothes, or lack thereof. "Oh, the dress is right here!" she turned around to the group behind her. One of them handed her the dress, along with her shoes. Emma pushed them into Holly's arms. "I didn't want to ruin the dress, so I changed. Barbie let me borrow her shorts. They're Deviltown!" Will looked around. "Who's Barbie?" Emma turned to the group and pointed at someone. "_That's_ Barbie." Will and Holly looked. The person Emma was pointing at was a black transvestite that looked like Cher and RuPaul had a lovechild. Barbie smiled and waved flirtatiously at Will. Emma grinned and whispered in Will's ear. "You know, Barbie's single, Will." Will blushed as Barbie winked at him. "But... I think she's on steroids or something."

"Emma, we've been looking for you for a half an hour." Holly was obviously upset. Emma had a feeling her anger wasn't out of genuine concern for her, but rather because their night of fun was disturbed. She took her hat off and tossed it on the table. "I'm sorry, I... It was kind of intimidating in the middle of everyone. So I left. And I took some medicine." Holly looked at Will nervously before peering at Emma. "Emma, honey, what did you take?" Emma grinned, wide eyed. Holly noticed her pupil's were dilated. "They said it would help me relax... I have more." She went into her pocket and pulled out a few multi-coloured tablets. Holly examined them. It was ecstasy.

Holly showed Will with a half-smile on her face. Will looked at them wildly, then at Holly. "I don't see the humour in this, Holly," he said. _I do_, Holly thought to herself. She knew Will having only one would send him into a bit of sweats, if that, but two or three... Holly took one and put it on her tongue. "Holly, stop." Holly swallowed the tab. "Come on, Will, try one." Emma looked at him hopefully as Holly offered him one. "No, I'm alright." This disappointed the girls. Holly gave them back to the redhead. Emma turned away. Her eyes immediately lit up. "Oh!" Emma moseyed off. Holly and Will watched her walk up to a hooded man in sunglasses. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over. "Will, Holly," Emma started. The man put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "_This_ is my new friend, Charlie Sheen."

***I'm thinking about writing a new story, just FYI... I think I need to write something sad and dramatic to balance the level of fun :O let me know if I should! Please please please review, I read them all and love every single one! And I'd love some ideas as to where I should go with it... ***


	4. Part 4  Scrubbing Cocaine

Holly and Will gaped as the man took off his hood and sunglasses. It was, in fact, Charlie Sheen. "Howdy do, Mr. Schue," Charlie said as he stuck his hand out. Will shook it. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "Bambi over here won't stop talking about you. And you, Holly." He looked Holly up and down and winked flirtatiously. Holly laughed and rolled his eyes at his advance. Emma clasped her hands together happily. "See? I told you I saw him!" Charlie laughed and held her from behind, lightly dragging his fingers up and down her stomach. "Yeah, I was at the Star Lounge earlier. I don't know how Bambi recognized me, I was wearing overalls and a beard. I invited her to my hotel room, if you two want to go."

Will and Holly looked at each other. Holly shrugged. _What's the worst that could happen?_ It wasn't every day that they were invited to a notorious celebrity's place. Will, however, wasn't as easily convinces as Holly. He could tell by the way he was acting with Emma that his intentions weren't as innocent as he'd like everyone to believe. Still, he knew that Emma and Holly would rather go there as a memorable way to end the night. "Sure, we'll go," Holly agreed. Emma clapped joyfully. "You guys ready? This place is dead, and Jiffy's bored." Holly raised an eyebrow. "Who's Jiffy?"

"His adorable baby milk snake," Emma answered innocently. Holly burst into a fit of laughter as Will choked. "What?" Charlie dove into his pocket and pulled out a miniature cage, holding a small white snake with black marks. "This is Jiffy. Say 'hi', Jiffy." Holly laughed again as the gang began walking out. "I thought you were talking about your penis," she said. Charlie laughed as he pecked Emma on the cheek, making her giggle. "No, I call my penis Joseph Goebbels."

Emma laughed. "So, he _was_ there!" Holly leaned on the counter in front of her. "Yeah, he was there. As was Jiffy." Emma took a bite of her breakfast. "you know, I don't act like that, um... When I drink. I mean, I don't drink, really..." Holly nodded. "I'm gonna hope you don't usually do what you did last night, Red. It was disturbing and hilarious, and slightly erotic." Emma's eyes widened as she began to ask a question. "Wait, what do you -"

Just then, Emma's phone rang. It was Carl. She sighed and looked at Holly, who nodded, sending her a sort of silent self-assurance. "Hello?"

"Emma! I've been trying to get a hold of you all night! Are you okay?" Emma looked at Holly, not sure how to answer. "Uh, y-yeah, I'm alright. I'm sorry I didn't call you." She heard Carl sigh, relieved. "It's fine, Emma. I was just worried. I thought something terrible happened... Where are you?"

"At Holly's. I'll be home in a little, I just... I need to talk to her for a little."

"Okay, sure. Take your time. I'll be here when you get home." Emma smiled slightly. Though she occasionally thought about Will and what could have been, she knew that Carl loved her just as much as Will once had. And that was all she needed. "I love you," she said, barely above a whisper. She could imagine him smiling. "I love you, too, Ems."

In hindsight, Emma realized, there was no reason to leave the club. The hotel room Charlie was staying was packed from wall to wall with people, dancing, smoking, even cooking. Will and Holly looked around in amazement as Charlie picked Emma up as if she were a baby. "Welcome to the party!" Charlie shouted. He led them through the mass of people, picking up drinks from an anonymous person. He handed them to Will and Holly. "It's Dom Perignon," he said. Will rolled his eyes. _Show off_, he thought to himself. He was so confused as to why they were there, and more importantly, why Emma was so captivated by him. To Will, he was just an aging actor with a bad hair cut and a drug problem.

Holly and Will sat on a vacant couch near the huge window towards the far end of the room as Charlie sat on an armchair with Emma in his lap. Holly looked around. "Why was there a party going on while you were gone?" she asked. Charlie looked around and shrugged. "They never leave." Holly nodded and glanced at Will. She could tell he was uncomfortable with Emma being so close and comfy with Charlie. Will looked ready to pounce at any moment; he was barely sitting on the couch, and his hands were to his knees for a quick stand if necessary. It wasn't without good reason; Emma wasn't herself, and Charlie was obviously _very_ comfortable with her position in his lap. He stroked her legs gently as she cuddled into his arm, looking five seconds from passing out.

"So, why are you in Ohio?" Will asked unenthusiastically. Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small match box. "Well," he started as he opened the box, "After the whole 'trashing a hotel room with a porn star, then drinking tiger's blood and allegedly being a dog-neglecting crackhead' incident, I figured it would be good to go somewhere more... Obscure." He dipped his pinky in the box and coated it with a white powder. Holly and Will watched in amazement as he snorted the cocaine. He stuck the box out to the two. "want some?" Holly and Will shook their heads no. Charlie shrugged and offered it to Emma. "what is it?" she asked naively. Holly suppressed a chuckle as Will sighed. "Just try it," Charlie coaxed. As if a fire had been lit under him, Will stood up quickly and knocked the box out of his hand, spilling the cocaine all over Charlie and Emma.

"What the hell?" Charlie shouted at Will. Even Will was in shock. He hadn't meant to knock the cocaine everywhere, but he was so angry that Emma was so vulnerable. He partially blamed himself for this, if he and Holly hadn't insisted she 'live a little' and try new things, she most likely wouldn't have been in this mess. Charlie clenched his fists and muttered something under his breath. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Sheen, I was just..." Charlie held up a hand, silencing him. "It's fine. I understand. you were just protecting her. Good on ya, mate." Emma stood up and dusted herself off. Most of it didn't budge. She tried even harder, but nothing. This frustrated her. "No, no, come on..." Emma began hyperventilating as she scratched at her legs, turning them red. "Emma..." Will grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It's not coming off, I have to get it off..." Charlie looked her up and down. "Bambi?" Emma looked at him sadly. Even on a celebrity such as Charlie Sheen, her doe-eyed gaze melted hearts. "Come on, you can take a shower in my room."

Will's ears turned bright red at Charlie's offer. _Don't do it, Emma, don't do it_... Emma bit her lip and thought about it. A shower definitely sounded nice. She just knew that she would feel every single water drop separately from the rest... But she did notice Will was acting funny, and the last thing she wanted to do was upset him, even if it meant not taking a euphoric shower. _Wait_, Emma thought. I'm_ in control, _not _Will_. Emma licked her lips thoughtfully, then turned to Charlie. "That'd be great, thanks." Charlie grabbed Emma's hand. "Wait!" Will grabbed Emma's other hand. "Uh... You're _just_ taking a shower, right?" Emma blushed and looked down. "I'm a grown up, Will." She looked up at his eyes, and immediately wished she could take the comment back once she saw the hurt in Will's expression. "Don't worry," she said softly. Emma stood on her toes, then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'll be fine, okay?" she kissed him lightly on the lips and grinned childishly. "I love you!" She then turned and walked hand in hand with Charlie into the bedroom.

Holly watched her go, then turned to look at Will. He had a mixed look on his face, one of sadness and lust. The odd combination confused Holly for a moment before she understood what he was thinking. Holly scoffed. "Will, she didn't mean it like that." Will turned to her. "Mean what?"

"The _kiss_, Will. And the 'I love you'? I know you're brain's going crazy, thinking, 'oh, she kissed me, she must still love me, she's not going to bang Charlie, she wants me back, she's going to leave Carl and run away with me', blah blah blah, it's _bullshit_. Okay? She's _high_. Sorry to be blunt, but homegirl don't want you." Will looked at her in shock. "Wha... Okay..." Holly laughed. "you're like a horny teenager, but without the pimples. Come on, let's dance, Curly." Holly pulled Will's arm and led him to the center of the room to dance.

Charlie lied on the bed as Emma sat next to him and rubbed a wet towel on her legs. "So, Bambi. Schue's not your guy?" Emma shook her head and continued scrubbing her already raw legs with the towel. "No. We dated for awhile, but I was a virgin, and he was married, and an Asian guy proposed to me..." Charlie laughed. "Sounds like my Wednesday nights." Emma turned to Charlie and offered the towel to him. "Nah, I don't need it, I've got a better idea." Charlie stood up and took off his shirt, then began unbuttoning his pants. "What are you doing?" Emma asked as she watched him. "What's it look like, Bambi? I'm changing." He kicked off his pants, then tackled Emma on the bed. She shrieked and giggled as Charlie tickled her. The two settled down and lied next to each other. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Bambi?" he whispered, and pulled her on top of him. She hesitated. _What the hell am I doing_? The thought left as soon as it came. She kissed Charlie passionately before moving to his neck. "I think so." She was feeling lonely and horny and bored and hyper; all of that agitated her. _This'll make things better._ His face lit up. "Sounds good." And at the moment, it really did. Emma was going to fool around with Charlie Sheen.

***thanks again for reading! Any ideas? I honestly don't know where to go from here. I could really use some help, amigos! Thanks :] ***


	5. Part 5  Showdown at Locos Tacos

**Sorry for taking so long! I honestly didn't know where to go with where I left off... Sorry :[ thanks to Jaymafan by the way for being so nice and encouraging me to keep writing! As far as drama, it's definitely not going in this story, sorry for any confusion. I'm thinking about writing a completely different one once im done with this. I think my next one won't be dramatic either, though. Too cliché. I want more humour on fanfiction! **

**Oh, and also. I'm not sure if the chapters are being broken up in present and past the way I wanted it to be. Hopefully it is, but it doesn't seem that way on my computer. Lemme know if it is, I'll try to fix it.**

**:] anyway, enjoy 3 **

"Ugh, Faster," Emma moaned. She was getting irritated. The two had been going at it for quite some time now, and she had gotten nothing out of it. They had started in classic missionary, then moved through a number of positions before settling with Charlie sitting in the middle of the bed and her on top.

Charlie sighed and wiped his sweaty brow. "I know what I'm doing, Bambi," he panted. Emma rolled her eyes. "Look, I took the two little pills you gave me-"

"X, honey-"

"Yeah, okay, I took that, and you said this would be fun. This is _not_ fun. I'm bored!" Charlie sighed and shook his head. "I got an idea." He reached behind him and grabbed a remote. "What are you doing?" Emma asked. He grinned and kissed her before pointing the remote at a radio in the room and pressing a few buttons. An upbeat rock song came on. Emma looked at him disbelievingly. "No." The song playing was 'Blitzkrieg Bop' by The Ramones.

Emma bit the side of her tongue, trying not to curse. "Are you serious?" Charlie shrugged. "It's a motivational song, Bambi. I got an idea." He pulled Emma closer to him and bit her neck roughly. She gasped in pain, shocked by the initial feel of it. He bit her again. "Like that, Bambi?" As a matter of fact, she did.

He began sucking on her collarbone and thrusting harder into her. She panted with excitement and arousal. "Charlie," she moaned. She was close, and she loved it. Charlie bit her neck one more time before running his hand up her back and through her hair. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it, giving him different access to her neck. He bit the new place and began pushing faster into her. "You have to come first, Bambi," Charlie said. He reached between them and touched her most sensitive area, sending her over the edge. He followed immediately after.

"Oh, fuck! Winning!" Charlie shouted. Emma caught her breath before looking at him incredulously. "What... Winning?" Charlie shrugged and lied on his back. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the nightstand and lit one. "Good work, Bambi." Emma lied on his chest. "Let's go again," she said hopefully. She could go all night; those pills were magic.

"You wore me out! How about you spend the night, and we'll do it in the morning?" Emma sat up and pouted. Charlie laughed and handed her the cigarette. She hesitated, then took it. "Sorry about your neck, by the way." She took a puff. It immediately made her cough. She then gave the cigarette to Charlie, put on her underwear, and got up to go to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. There were four hickeys on her neck; one right under her jaw, one in the middle of her neck, and two on her collarbone. "Great," Emma sighed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large dark figure move. She turned to look. It was Sue, riding a horse.

Emma looked at Sue fearfully. Instead of wearing a bright coloured tracksuit, she had on an all black one with a large hood. Her eyes were dark, and cheeks gaunt. And then there was the horse. If Sue was a horse, it would be this one. It was a dark grayish-blue with black hair and red eyes. Emma could see the air being sucked in through its large nostrils.

"What are you doing here?" Emma said quietly. The horse whinnied, sending chills down Emma's spine. "I'm your conscience," Sue said simply. Emma shook her head. "No, you're not." Sue got down from the horse. "No, I'm not. I just live in your imagination, Emma." _No way..._ "You... You called me Emma." Sue raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not gonna call you Bambi." Emma blushed. Charlie's pet name was cute when he said it, but when Sue said it, it seemed kind of cheesy. "Emma, Danny DeVito's hungry." She pulled the reigns on her horse, making the horse move closer to Emma. Emma backed up. "I don't have any... Horse food." Sue smirked. "You'll do." Sue reached for Emma with her hands, only... They weren't hands. They were tentacles. The slimy purple tentacles touched her stomach, leaving a film of silvery-blue plasma on her stomach. "No!" Emma shouted, and ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Bambi?" Charlie sat up and looked at Emma, who was near tears. Emma looked at him fearfully. "What's wrong?" Emma turned away and began sobbing. Charlie stood up quickly and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Bambi! Don't cry. They're gonna think I pulled a Chris Brown on you." Emma bit her lip and pressed her head into his chest. "What happened?" Charlie asked. "There's a horse in your bathroom, it's trying to eat me, and-"

"Shh. Relax. There's no horse in there. You're hallucinating." Emma nodded and looked up at Charlie. "You should rest. I'll walk you out."

The two walked out of the room, where everyone was drinking and laughing. Will saw them first. He stood, and Holly followed. The whole night, Will had been sitting anxiously, only imagining what was going on in that room. He felt as though he should go in and stop the activities in the room, but it wasn't his place. Holly, on the other hand, couldn't care less. Who was she to cockblock Emma? From a celebrity as big as Charlie Sheen, no less.

"Emma! Are you okay?" Emma nodded and smiled as she looked up at him. Will was confused. Her face was stained with tears, but she seemed completely happy. Holly looked from Charlie to Emma. "Alright, let's get you home, Emma," Holly said. The four walked to the door. Will and Holly walked out. Emma followed, but turned to Charlie. "Thanks for the fun, Bambi," he said. Emma smiled and kissed him lightly. Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out a $100 and a business card. He kissed her again and slipped the papers into her bra. "Call me sometime." Emma nodded and walked away with Will and Holly.

"Wait, Charlie Sheen paid me to have sex with him?" Holly laughed. "Check your bra. I believe it's still in there." Emma looked at her chest and reached into her bra. Sure enough, there was the money and the card with his number. She blushed and turned to Holly. "And the hickeys?" Holly chuckled and held up a clean stainless steel pan. Emma looked at her chest in it. It was covered in hickeys, just like Holly said. She groaned. "How am I gonna explain this to Carl?"

"You're not," Holly said simply. "You're going to cover it up with a shitload of makeup." Emma sighed. "How did you know about the hallucinations?"

"You told me _everything_, even the size of Charlie's penis. You said, and I quote, "It wasn't long, but I think it was as wide as my foot." Emma buried her head in her hands. She was so embarrassed.

Will, Emma, and Holly stood outside, waiting for a cab. Emma looked around anxiously. "Where are we going now?" Will watched her as she shivered. "We're gonna take you home." Emma looked up at him sadly. Again, her hazel eyes got the better of him. It was insane how one look from her made him feel. "I don't wanna go home, Will..." Will looked into her eyes. _Stay strong, Will!_ He sighed. "Emma, you have to get some rest." Emma pouted and looked away. "Emma-"

"- You said you would get me a veggie burrito." Will and Holly looked at each other. "Great going, Rico Suave," Holly mumbled. Will rubbed his forehead. "Fine. If we get you a burrito, will you be ready to go home?" Emma nodded. A cab finally came. "Alright." The three got in the cab. "Take us to Loco's Tacos."

"Emma, what are you doing?" Will asked. Emma was sitting on the far left of the taxi with her legs sprawled out on Holly and Will, playing with some of Holly's hair and mumbling things to herself. She looked up at Will. "What?" From him came a pulsing aura of blue and white. She could almost hear it... Wait. She _could _hear it. It would thump every time a new layer of light protruded from his body. "Emma, you're talking to yourself." Emma thought about what he said for a few moments. It didn't seem to make sense. "No, I'm not." The other two looked at her crazily. "Hm hm hm..." She pulled her legs off the two and cuddled into Holly's arm. "_Little skinny girl, she's doin' it for the first time_," she sang quietly as she walked her fingers up Holly's arm. She looked up at Holly childishly. "You're really pretty, Holly," she said softly. Holly looked at her and grinned. "Thanks, Red. You're not too bad, yourself." Emma looked from Holly to Will, who was watching them both closely. "I don't want to go home later. Carl's gonna be home. I can't let him see me like this." Holly nodded. "You can stay at my place tonight, alright?" Emma smiled and kissed Holly, catching her off guard. "Uh... Thanks, Emma...?"

The cab stopped. Will paid the driver, then the three got out. Holly looked around. "_This_ is the place?" They were standing in the middle of an empty lot. The only thing in the lot was a food van and a few groups of Hispanics blaring reggaeton. Holly clutched Will's hand. "Don't worry, it looks crazy, but it's really good." Emma walked briskly to the van. "Hi!" Will and Holly chuckled and followed the energetic redhead. "Can I get a veggie burrito?" The man looked at her curiously. He had obviously never been asked for a veggie burrito. "Just, like, a burrito, but with no meat. Just rice and lettuce and bell peppers and tomato and onions and salsa, please." The man nodded and looked at Will. "And you?"

"Lemme get a carne asada burrito, and a chicken quesadilla for the lady." The man nodded and wrote down their order. "Alright, 12.78" Will paid the man, and the three went to a vacant bench. A few men nearby stared. Emma looked at them and smiled. "Hi!" One of them winked at her. "How much, baby?" he asked. Emma was confused. "How much is what? Oh, the food was 12-something." She began to stand up, but Holly pulled her back down. "No, Emma. They don't want to be friends. They just want some ass. Some... Half naked ass." Emma grinned. "No, they seem nice!"

"Burritos and Quesadilla!" The van worker called. Will got up. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get our food. _Don't_ let her go anywhere." Holly nodded. Will walked over to the van and got the food before turning and walking back. He handed Emma her burrito, and Holly her quesadilla. "Here you go."

Emma unwrapped her burrito and dove in. "This is delicious!" she turned to the men watching her and stood up. "Emma, don't," Will pleaded. She ignored him. _I'm an adult, I know what I'm doing_, Emma thought to herself. She was sick and tired of everyone trying to lead her life _for_ her. If she wanted to give a complete stranger a bit of her burrito, she would.

She walked up to the three men sitting on top of the bench table. "Hi," she said politely. "I'm Emma." One of the men smirked. "I'm Luis. This is Ramon, and that's Eduardo." They were an intimidating bunch. The men were wearing Dickies and black t-shirts. Luis had a shaved head and a thick goatee. Eduardo looked the scariest. He had no eyebrows, but instead the words 'aztecatl puro' tattooed in their place. On his neck was an Aztec warrior, and three tear drops on his face.

Emma stuck out her burrito. "Want some?" she offered. Will got up and walked over to her. "I'd rather have some of _that_," he said as he grabbed her ass. "Hey!" Will said angrily. He was about to push the man, but thought it better if he didn't. "Uh... Could you not do that? She's kind of... intoxicated." Luis stood up. "What was that, ese?" He was much taller than Will. And much bigger. Emma put her hands on Luis' chest, keeping him away from the intimidated Will. "You guys, stop." Holly got up and pulled Will away. "We should get going. Emma, come on." Emma began walking away, but Luis held her hand. "Aw, come on, baby, we were just having some fun." Luis pulled her into his arms. "Emma-"

Suddenly, someone yanked Emma's arm. "Hey!" She turned around and saw a thick Mexican woman with drawn on eyebrows and a bit of a mustache standing in front of her. "What are you doing with my man, bitch?" she screamed at Emma. "Whoa, calm down, I was just-" The woman pushed her. "Emma!" Will yelled. He began walking to Emma, but Ramon pushed him. Holly walked over to Emma and the woman. "Look, I'm sorry, but my friend here-"

"And who the hell are you?" the woman asked angrily. Holly sighed. "It doesn't matter, look, my friends and I aren't from around here, and we were just on our way, okay?" The woman scoffed. "Get the fuck out of here. _Pendejas_." Emma, who had began walking away, turned around. "what?" The Mexican woman looked at her as though she were an idiot. "You're stupid white trash whores. Got it?"

Emma lunged at her angrily. Luckily, Will caught her. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder again. The Mexican woman tried attacking her, but Luis held her. "You better back off, I'll smear your eyebrows, you bitch!" Emma screamed. Her desire to fight the woman was ridiculously large. She tried to pry herself free from Will's grasp, but to no avail. Will couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Emma wailing on the other woman. Emma angrily threw her burrito at the woman, hitting her in the face. The woman wiggled free of her man and ran to them. Will and Holly began running to a cab. "Go, go, go!" Will yelled as they dived in a cab. "1070 Daytona, and hurry!" Holly shouted. The cab driver nodded, and the car took off.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :] reviews/criticism welcome 3**


	6. Part 6  And Then There Were Three

**I make a few music references, so if you want the full effect, listen to the songs that correspond with a scene. I promise, they go PERFECTLY with the fic :] the two songs are I Never Knew Your Name by Joystick (R&B/porn groove), and You Don't Love Me by dawn Penn (reggae)**

**By the way, ive NEVER written a smut piece, so... tread carefully. RATED NC-17 :]**

**Thanks to Jaymafan and xJuBee! 33 you guys helped me soooo much!**

"Welcome to La Casa de Holiday," Holly said cheerily. The place was very Holly. It was completely white, with grey, blue, and purple details scattered everywhere. Will sat on the couch as Holly went through her iPod on the dock. Finally, she picked a song; You Don't Love Me by Dawn Penn. "We need drinks!" Emma said cheerily, and raided the fridge. She pulled out three beers and opened them all. "Emma, aren't you tired?" Emma giggled as she slipped her magical pills into the beers, two in each. "Not at all!" She grabbed all three and handed one to each of them before sitting on the couch next to them.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Holly asked. Emma nodded. She was glad she came. _What would I be doing now if I hadn't had come_? She thought to herself. Most likely sleeping. It was already 2:10 AM.

Holly and Will sipped their beers. Emma watched happily. She noticed Will was sweating. "Are you okay, Will?" she asked. He nodded hastily. Emma turned away from them and quickly put a tab of ecstasy in her mouth before turning back. She straddled Will and kissed him, catching both him and Holly off guard. She forced her tongue in his mouth and slipped the tab in, causing him to choke. "What the hell?" Will gently pushed her off. Emma shrugged. "Sorry, Will. It was my gum."

Emma turned to Holly and pulled her arm, making her come closer. She glanced at Will, then turned back to Holly and kissed her. Will watched in amazement at the two women. Holly knew what Emma had done. She saw Will's eyes dilating to the same size Emma's had been for about three hours now. Holly also knew what Emma wanted. She might not be in love with Will, but she couldn't help wanting to get him in bed. Hell, even if Ken was here, he might have a chance. Holly thought for a moment. Though the night was about Emma, she couldn't help but think about what she wanted.

Well, right now, she was horny. _Thanks a lot, Emma_, she thought to herself. Emma pulled away and turned to Will, then began kissing his neck while undoing his shirt. "Emma..." He didn't want her to stop, but he knew it was the right thing to do. _God, I'm sweating like crazy_, he thought. Then Holly started. She sucked on his jaw as Emma worked on his shirt. "No, you guys, we can't do this." Holly kissed his neck one last time, then moved to his ear. "This will never happen again, Will," she whispered. He sighed and looked at Emma, who was now working on his jeans. She was right. He knew Emma would never do anything like this if she were completely clearheaded. He'd thought of this scenario before, numerous times, but not in the way that it was happening now. He knew that _he_ wanted it, that wasn't the question at hand, but Emma... Well, as of now, she seemed more than willing. "Okay." Holly got up and grabbed each of their hands. "Where are we going?" Emma asked as she stood up. Will picked her up and carried her to where Holly led them; the bedroom.

Will placed her on Holly's bed, then turned to Holly and kissed her passionately. Holly pushed him off and smirked. "Danger, Will Robinson," she joked. "Lemme get my dress off." Holly took off her dress, then put on _I Never Knew Your Name_ by Joystick. "Perfect..." Will grinned and turned to Emma, who was sitting against the headboard innocently, watching Holly in a kind of childlike fashion. Holly glanced at Emma, who bit her lip anxiously. She felt so _strange_, so connected to everything. Her whole body was tingling, and goosebumps prickled her neck and chest. Holly, now only in her own set of black lingerie, crawled on the bed and pulled Emma by the wrist, making her kneel on the bed the same way Holly was. Will watched the two girls in amazement as they began kissing. How did he get so lucky? Here he was, a Spanish teacher, watching to girls (_in person_!) resembling Victoria's Secret models touch and kiss each other, waiting for him to join them for a threesome. In a way, he was a bit proud of himself.

"I'm such a freaking stud," Will muttered. Holly pulled her lips away from Emma's. "What?" she asked him. He blushed. "N-nothing." The corners of Emma's lips curled. "Are you just gonna watch?" As she said that, she toyed with the edge of Holly's underwear, making Will stiffen in his jeans more so than he already was. He got on the bed. As soon as he did, Holly pounced. She kissed him passionately, forcing her tongue between his lips and into his mouth. As they kissed, Emma watched, fascinated by the two. It was interesting, Emma thought, to see Will like this, so carnal and corporeal.

She liked it.

"It's called a _threesome_ Emma," Holly said before lying next to the upright Will. Emma crawled to Will and straddled him. She pushed his shoulders gently with her hands, forcing him onto his back, the same way she had that romantic night in his house. She kissed him softly. It was then that Will noticed the differentiation between her and Holly. Holly was the authority; whatever she wanted, she got. Emma, on the other hand, was gentle and affectionate. She liked getting her way as well (most people do, don't they?), but she went about it gently. Ethereal was the best word to describe her; Will figured _that_ was the reason he loved her.

Emma looked him in the eye, and for a moment, Will thought she was completely sober. _Will, she's high, look, she's sweating, and look at her pupils_, he thought._ But... She's kind of glowing... Orange... Oh, fuck_. She kissed him again, this time licking his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, allowing her tongue entrance. Suddenly, Holly, who was lying next to Will, yanked Emma's wrist so that her body was on top of Holly's. Holly kissed Emma softly before pressing her tongue into her mouth. Will watched in intrigue as Holly pulled off Emma's shorts. She pulled her mouth away for a quick moment. "Your move, Schuester," Holly whispered, before moving back to Emma's mouth. Emma slid her hand down Holly's chest and stomach, to her underwear. Slowly, she moved her hand under the fabric. "Ungh..." Holly moaned into the woman's mouth as Emma pushed her fingers into her. Will flushed red as he watched. It was his move.

Will slowly crept behind Emma and gently pulled his boxers down, hoping not to distract the two girls from their escapades. "Oh, god, Emma..." Will felt his breathing quicken. He quickly pulled down Emma's underwear and grabbed her hips before positioning himself at her entrance. "Are you ready, Emma?" Holly said in between their kisses. As soon as the last syllable left Holly's mouth, Will pushed into Emma, making her gasp. "Ugh, Will..." Will held her hips to his as he pushed deeper into her, making her moan. Holly pulled Emma's head to her own, connecting their kiss once again, and reminding her she was still there. Emma returned her hand to in between Holly's thighs and pushed into her. She could barely concentrate on her task, well, at hand... Will felt amazing inside her, and it took everything not to give into what his body was asking for. She pumped her fingers into Holly faster, curling them upwards to maximize the spectacular feeling she knew the blonde was getting. Holly moved from Emma's mouth to the crown of her breast and began nibbling on her skin as Will rubbed her sides gently. She pressed against him, eliminating any excess space between them. She could tell he was close. "Harder, Will..." she moaned. He began pumping into her faster. She followed suit, rubbing Holly's most sensitive area with her thumb. "Emma, fuck, I'm coming," Holly whispered. Emma quickened her pace, sending Holly panting over the edge. Will watched as the blonde shook in complete ecstasy.

Suddenly Will tangled his hand in Emma's hair and pulled, making her arch back towards him and sit in his lap. "Come for me, Emma," he whispered in her ear. Slowly, he snaked his hand from her hip, lower, and began rubbing her the same way she had Holly. Emma bit her lip and tried to muffle a groan as Will went faster. "Oh, Will!" Emma moaned loudly as she came, with Will following right behind her. Her body writhed as he pressed into her a few more times before pulling out. The two collapsed next to Holly, who watched the two. "That was amazing," Emma panted. Will grinned, then looked at his watch. 2:58. He turned onto his side and watched as Holly cuddled with Emma, comforting the redhead as she slowly fell asleep. Will smiled. She looked so at peace for someone who had just had a wild night out. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy, too... They were getting harder and harder to keep open...

**Thanks for reading! That was definitely the hardest chapter to write! I hope I did okay with the smuttiness :]**

**Please rate/comment/review! Thanks 3**


	7. Part 7  The Tape

**Okay, so now that we have THAT chapter out of the way, lets moveee on ;] by the way, thanks sooooo much for all of the reviews the story's getting! I read every single one like 18 times :] id really like to hear where you guys think I should go with this story, so if you have any ideas, leave a comment OR send me a private message! 3 enjoy!**

"So, I... We... Oh, my God." Emma buried her face in her hands. She was so embarrassed. A threesome? With her coworkers? "And Will?" she asked quietly. Holly went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of green tea. "He went home early this morning, around 6." Emma looked down at her attire. The Armani boxers, the shirt... "But I'm wearing his clothes." A grin slowly crept onto Holly's face. "Yeah, well, he figured it'd be best if you didn't wake up to cuddling with him. I guess he went commando, but he had an undershirt, so he wasn't _completely_ exposed." Emma sighed. "I should call him... Should I call him?"

"What, you're not gonna call _me_? So that's all I am to you? A piece of ass?" Emma blushed and looked down. "Emma, I'm _joking_. It's really up to you. You could _not_ call and play dumb, like you don't remember anything -"

"No, I'm a horrible actress -"

"_Or_, you could... go get a coffee with him?" Emma nodded. "Yeah, you're right, I think that would be best." She took a bite of her food and munched on it thoughtfully. "I wonder what he thinks about everything that happened." There were only two options; either he was pleased with the end result of the night, or he was disappointed. Of course, there was always the chance that he wouldn't remember, either... But that chance was slim to none.

Emma finished her food (with the help of Holly) and took her plate to the kitchen sink. "I'm really sorry, Holly," she started as she scrubbed the plate. "I acted like an idiot." Holly watched the redhead intently. "How so?" _Damn it, just get clean..._ "Well, I took those ecstasy tabs, and I cheated on my husband with Will, and then me and you... Uh..." Holly raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, we got down and dirty. You were pretty good at it, too, Red." Emma rinsed off the plate and put it in the dish rack before turning to Holly. "Thank you, I guess, but..." Holly walked over to Emma. "Hey. You don't need to explain anything to me. I know you're probably hating yourself right now, but you have to look at the brighter side. You kind of learned about yourself." Emma scoffed. "Like what?"

"Like... Well, you like rough sex? Maybe that's why when you screw Carl you get bored. _And_, you're a lightweight." Emma rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

Emma's hand shook as she dialed Will's number. She'd rather put it off as long as she could, or perhaps move away to Alaska or South Africa, but she knew it'd be best to get it over with. It rang once, then again... Maybe she should hang up. She should hang up. Will wasn't going to pick up, she'll just hang up right -

"Hello?" Emma, who had been holding her breath, exhaled. "Will. Hey, It's Emma." Will cleared his throat. "Hey, Em. Uh... What's up? How you feeling?" Emma couldn't help but chuckle. "Horrible, actually. My head is killing me and my..." She bit her tongue before she said _My thighs are still sore_. "Um... I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for coffee. Are you busy?"

"No, I'm not busy. How about we meet at the Two Trees Cafe?" She bit her lip. That cafe was close to her house; what if Carl was there? She knew Will wouldn't say anything, and Carl wouldn't start drama, so it wasn't too much of a risk. "sure. Is right now okay?"

"I'm on my way now." She could imagine him smiling as he responded. "See you in a bit." With that, the two hung up.

"Keep the change," Emma said as she handed the cabby $20. She stepped out of the cab and looked around before heading into the coffee shop, making sure she kept her head down in case someone would recognize her. It was most likely she wouldn't be noticed; instead of an Emma-approved outfit consisting of blouses and pencil skirts, she was in her shorts from last night (or Barbie's, rather) and one of Holly's denim button-up shirts. Of course it didn't button up all the way, it was Holly's, but it would do. She went up to the greasy-looking barista working the cash register. "Hi, can I get a small green tea, please?" The boy, whose nametag read Cliff, looked her up and down before smirking. "Can I get your number?" Emma scoffed. "How old are you, 14?"

"I'll be 18 in two months." This made Emma laugh. "One green tea, please." The boy walked away. As he did, Emma rubbed her head wearily. "Emma." Emma turned and saw Will standing behind her. She smiled tiredly. "Hey, Will. Uh, did you order?" He nodded and held up a cup of coffee. Cliff returned and handed her a cup of green tea. He glared at Will as he did. "Who are you? And why are you with my girl?" he asked angrily. Will chuckled. "Whoa, calm down, little guy." Will leaned in towards him. "I'm just fucking her." He winked and led Emma to an empty table.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a bit. Will looked the woman up and down before admiring her legs. He had never noticed how nice they were until he saw her in her underthings... _Will, stop it_, he thought to himself. "So, what's up, Em?" he asked casually. She licked her lips nervously. "Uh... About last night..." He nodded understandingly. "Holly told me everything that happened... I'm really embarrassed." He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be. Like Holly said, we all have our randoms. Yours was Charlie Sheen. And me. And Holly. By the way, I like your tattoo. Very rebellious." Emma blushed. "I'm mortified. And I'm really sorry, Will. I shouldn't have..." Will looked down. "You shouldn't have slept with me?" Emma nodded. "It was a mistake. Right?" Will didn't know what to say. To him, it wasn't, but he understood where Emma was coming from. "Are you gonna tell Carl?" he asked curiously, dodging the question. Emma shrugged and took a sip of her tea. "I don't know. I guess I'll have to, with all of these hickeys." Will laughed. "Yeah, well, there's always makeup. And don't worry, I'll get rid of the tape." Emma snapped her head up. "what?" Now Will was confused. "The Tape? The one Holly made? I'll try and get it from her. She didn't tell you?"

**i hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Sorry it was short, I just wanted to post something :]**


	8. Part 8  Russian Dolls and Broken Bones

**Okay, so I realized the last chapter wasn't very funny, if at all, im really sorry :[ it's hard trying to write funny stuff! I suppose that's why I don't want to write comedies when I'm older. But I digress. Anyway, this chapter isn't very funny, either, but to **_**attempt**_** to make it funny, I threw in a random old lady. Hopefully she makes some of you chuckle. **

**And im so sorry I haven't written in forever, I actually had a run-in with the law, and because of that, I got my computer taken away, and my window bolted shut. Sweet.**

**I'd love some pointers! On humour, or where the story should/shouldn't go. Thanks, and enjoy!**

Emma couldn't believe it. A sex tape? She did a few breathing exercises to calm herself down as the two stood outside of the coffee shop. "What did she film, exactly?" she asked quietly. Will saw her eyes begin to water up. "Oh, Emma..." Emma shook her head in embarrassment. "I'm fine, just... what was on the tape?" Will blushed. "Uh... Everything, really. Like... Us in Holly's room..." A tear slipped from Emma's face. "Emma -"

"My life is over, Will. If anyone sees that tape..." Will gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey. No one's gonna see it, okay?" Emma bit her lip and thought about it. "Why else would she make it?" There weren't that many reasons to make one, and they both knew that of all the reasons they could imagine, none of them were good. "I don't know, Em. But who would she show? It would embarrass her, too, I think."

"She doesn't _work_ with us. Hell, she doesn't even live out here! Oh, my God, what if she shows Figgins, or worse, what if she shows Sue, or Carl, or what if she sends it to my _parents_ or something!" Will quickly hugged her tightly as she began crying. Emma buried her face into his chest. "Shh, it's okay, Emma. I promise, everything will work itself out." Emma nodded and pulled away from him. Suddenly, her phone began ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. It was Carl. She looked up at Will sadly, then turned away so he wouldn't see her crying. "Hello?" she whispered. "Emma, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying." Emma squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to stop the

tears that were slowly streaming down her face. "I'm fine."

"Oh, okay... I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I mean, your car's here at home, and I think you left your wallet here. Do you want me to pick you up?" Emma glanced at Will, who was waiting patiently. "You don't have to, I'm down the street at the coffee shop."

"I'll come pick you up, it's cool. I wanna make sure you're safe. I'll be there in five." Emma hung up the phone and turned back to Will. "Carl's on his way." Will nodded. "Alright. Don't worry, okay? I'll call Holly and try and sort this all out. And your parents won't see it. Just relax, alright?"

"Thanks, Will," Emma said softly. "Um... I guess I'll see you at work."

"Do you want me to wait for Carl to get here?" Emma shook her head.

"No, it's fine... I'm so embarrassed. I guess this is the awkward morning after feeling people get, right?" Will chuckled. "I guess so. I'll see you later." Will kissed her lightly on the forehead before walking to his car. Emma watched him go. She couldn't believe the upshot of the previous night. _God's testing me,_ she thought to herself. _It's the tattoo_. She took a few deep breaths. "Excuse me?"

Emma turned around quickly to face a short elderly woman in a babushka and loafers, pushing around a cart. "Would you like to buy a matryoshka?" She reached into her cart and pulled out a wooden Russian doll. "O-Oh, I, uh... No, thank you." The gentle smile the old woman possessed eased into a sullen pout. "Why don't you want?" she asked in a low voice, her Russian accent flaring up. For some reason, Emma felt nervous. She glanced around, hoping for a passerby to come along in case the woman pulled a knife on her. "I, uh, I just don't want one, but thank -"

"Come now. _Everyone_ wants little Russian doll. I hand carved myself." She handed Emma a doll for her to inspect. "They're beautiful, but -"

"_Buy one_." Emma looked at the woman fearfully. "Uh... Okay... Do you have change for a hundred?" she asked, pulling the bill from her bra. The woman looked at her curiously. "No, no change. How about you buy ten?" She looked up at Emma hopefully, possessing a kind of child-like gaze. "I really don't think -"

"I make all by myself, all alone, so I can afford home in America. I barely make enough." A car behind them honked. Emma turned around and saw Carl watching her. Emma sighed and looked back at the woman. "Fine. I'll buy ten." The woman grinned and took a box of matryoshkas out of the cart. "One, two three..." she counted them before handing Emma the box. In return, Emma handed her the money. "Thanks," Emma said politely. The woman looked at the money and put it in her pocket. "Uh huh." She began walking away. "Silly American girls, keeping their money in their bras like prostitute," she muttered. Emma's jaw dropped as she watched the woman go. She noticed the woman's purse; it was a vintage Chanel chain bag. "Emma," Carl called. Emma walked to the car and got in, holding the box on her lap as she buckled her seatbelt. "What's all that?" Carl asked curiously as he drove off. "Uh... Little Russian doll things." Emma couldn't help but smile once she saw the confused look on Carl's face. "She was really intimidating." Carl nodded and looked her up and down. "What's with the outfit?" Emma looked down at her clothes. "Holly got me the dress, and let me borrow her shirt."

"You look good. Is this what you wore last night?" _For part of the night_, Emma thought to herself. She nodded. "So, how was it? You have a good time?" Emma couldn't help but think about the hickeys that covered her neck, and the tape that apparently was made. She was at a loss for words. She lowered her head and bit her lip. Carl glanced at her. "Are you okay?" Emma nodded, but her hunched shoulders and bowed head said otherwise. Carl nodded. "You wanna talk

when we get home?"

"Yeah." Emma leaned back in her seat and looked out of the window.

It sucked that they lived so close to where she was picked up; a long drive would have done her good. Carl got out of the car first before opening Emma's door and taking the box of dolls from her. Emma quickly unlocked the door and headed to their room. Carl quickly put down the box and rushed to Emma. "Emma!" he gently grabbed her hand, making her face him. Her eyes were red and watery. "Emma, what's wrong?" She clenched her jaw shut, hoping to suppress any emotion, but it was too late. Tears started streaming down her face and her bottom lip started to quiver. Carl pulled her into his arms and hugged her like Will had earlier. She broke down and began sobbing in his chest as he stroked her hair. "Emma, what's wrong? I don't like seeing you sad." Emma clutched onto his jacket tightly, subconsciously hoping he wouldn't let her go. She wanted to tell him everything, but if she did, she just knew her world would crash down around her. Her phone began ringing. She hiccupped and pulled it out of her pocket, then answered it, not bothering to look at the Caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey, Red." Emma felt her breath quiver in her throat. "Holly." She glanced at Carl nervously. "What... I found out about the tape," she said in a low voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" Holly laughed. "why would I? You were already freaking out."

"But why would you..." Emma trailed off, hoping not to stir any curiosity with her husband. "Why not? I assumed it's something you'd never want to forget. It sure as Hell isn't something _I_ want to forget." Emma rubbed her head, stressed out. "What are you going to do with it?" She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. No one would, in her position. "Emma, you're a fun girl. Underneath all of the pastel colours and Mary Janes, you're really interesting and exciting! Not to mention a freak in the sheets. I think everyone should see that. Everyone should know." That was it. What Emma had been worried about the most. "Who should I show first, Emma? You know, Will reiterated everything you said to him... Maybe I should show your parents? Or maybe Sue and Figgins?" Holly laughed. "Look at your husband." Emma turned to Carl and looked at him. He smiled sadly at her, obviously confused. "How do you think he'd feel if he saw it? Maybe he'd be proud, Em..." Emma tightened her jaw. "You fucking bitch." Carl looked at her crazily. He'd never heard Emma say either of those words before. Apparently, neither had Holly. "What?"

"What do you _want_?" Emma was pissed. She had every right to be, of course, and most people would be. However, losing her calm wouldn't benefit anyone. She could picture Holly smirking. "I thought you'd never ask."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I want one thing, Emma. One simple thing. Carl." Emma looked at her husband, who still wore a confused look on her face. "Oh, come on, Red. It's not a bad trade-off. I mean, you'd get Will -"

"No." The sternness in her voice caught everyone off guard. "No?" Holly reiterated disbelievingly. "You do realize I can ruin you, right?" Emma scoffed. It was shocking to both her and Holly for her to act so tough and in control. "Do it." She hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. "What the Hell was that all about?" Carl asked curiously. Emma licked her lips, not knowing what to say. She knew it'd be best to just _tell_ him, but most men couldn't handle information like that. "I'm sorry... Can you just... Go, please?" Carl raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I just need to be alone." Carl scoffed, irritating Emma a bit. "No. We're gonna talk about this, Em." Though she knew he was just trying to help, Emma couldn't help but feel agitated. "Fine. I'll go." Emma walked past him, back through the living room. "Emma! Hey, stop -"

Emma turned around and grabbed his shirt roughly before pulling him into a passionate, forceful kiss. "Emma!" Carl pulled her away by her shoulders. "What's gotten into you?" Emma under-eyed him lasciviously. She had a plan, a damn good one, too, if you asked her. "I'm trying to relax." The corners of her lips curled up as she looked at him hopefully. "Emma..." He couldn't concentrate. Emma began sucking on his neck and undoing his pants. Carl quickly undid his shirt and pulled it off before reaching between Emma's thighs and hooking his thumb on the side of her underwear. He slowly pulled them down as she bit his neck roughly, making him yelp. "Ow! What the Hell?" Emma could tell this was going to take awhile. "I want to get a little rough, Carl." Carl looked at her wildly, then nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly, Carl pushed her against a nearby wall and lifted her up. Emma hooked her legs around his waist and pulled her dress up a bit. Carl positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her softly before looking her dead in the eye. "You sure about this?" Emma smirked. "I'm sure." As soon as she said that, Carl pushed into her viciously, catching her off guard. Emma kissed him as he thrust into her with increasing speed. It was working. Not only was Carl distracted, but she was getting just what she wanted. What she needed. She could tell she was getting close. Still, it wasn't enough. Not yet.

With all her power, Emma pushed forward, sending both Carl and her onto the ground. Her forehead hit his nose. "Ow! FUCK!" Emma gasped in horror as Carl clutched his bleeding nose. "Oh, my God! Uh... Hold on." Emma jumped up and fixed her dress, then ran into the hallway closet, where they kept all of their towels. She scanned the closet for an old towel, one that she wouldn't miss.

"Emma, hurry up!" he called out. "Oh, come on, there _has_ to be one crappy towel," she mumbled to herself. "Emma, goddammit!" Carl shouted. "Hold on, I'm looking for a towel!" Carl tossed up a hand. "The whole closet is _filled_ with them!"

"Carl, these are our _good towels!"_ she ran into their bedroom and went to Carl's closet, then pulled out the shirt that she hated the most. She quickly hurried to Carl and handed him the shirt. He snatched it away and looked at it. "Emma, this is _my _shirt! Why didn't you get me a towel?"

"I don't wanna ruin our towels. Here, let me see." She grabbed the shirt from him and moved his hands away from his face. "I'm so sorry, Carl... I think it's broken."

Emma bit her lip as the doctor, Dr. Block, inspected Carl's nose. "Can I ask what happened?" Carl glanced at Emma. "Ask her." Dr. Block turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Mrs. Howell?" Emma blushed. "Well... We were, uh..."

"We were screwing, Dr. Block. And _someone_ decided it'd be a great idea to push me onto the ground and headbutt me in the nose."

"It was an accident!"

"My ass."

Dr. Block cleared his throat. "Oh. I see. Well, it's definitely broken, so I'm gonna need to pop it back into place." Carl looked around the room. "So, is this a procedure, or..." The doctor cleared his throat. Emma looked down at her feet as Carl looked from her to the doctor. "What?"

"No. We're gonna pop it in right here. And I'll admit, it hurts like Hell. Would you like a stress ball to squeeze?" Carl sighed. "I'll just wring her neck, but thanks." Emma rolled her eyes at the comment before looking at the doctor, who looked worried. "He's joking. It's his sick attempt at humour." The doctor nodded and gripped Carl's nose. "Ready?" Carl nodded. As soon as he did, the doctor jerked his nose to one side. "AAAAGGHHH FUCK YOUR COUCH!" Emma cringed at the noise is had made. Dr. Block handed him a napkin for the blood. "All done. Now, make sure you don't sleep on your face or accidentally bump it. And ma'am? There is a book called the Kama Sutra. You should look at it." Emma blushed and nodded as the doctor left, then walked over to Carl's side. "I'm so sorry, Carl. I didn't mean to hurt you." Carl nodded. "I know."

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" Emma licked her lips. _Two choices, Emma_. "Uh... I don't know how to tell you this, but..." She could see the fear in his eyes from what was to come.

"I... I slept with Holly." Carl's eyes widened at what she had just said. "Like... You two cuddled, or you two had kinky lesbian sex?" Emma blushed again. "The last one," she said in a low voice. Carl nodded. His open mouth curled into a slow grin. _Crap_. Emma knew what he was thinking. "Carl, it's not happening again."

"Emma -"

"No!"

"But my birthday's coming up."

"NO."

Emma knew she should tell him the rest of it, especially about Will, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. "Look, it was a mistake, and I feel really bad about it." Carl nodded. "It's okay. Even though it shouldn't, it makes me feel better it was with a girl... Is that weird?" Emma laughed. "A little. But I understand." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Carl." He grinned. "Love you, too, Ems. Even though you can be a bitch."

Now all she had to do was face Will and Holly again on Monday.

**Sooo I'm having some issues. I think I know where I'm gonna take this, but I'm having a hard time with the funniness. I promise, it'll get better! **

**Also, just to clear up any confusion, I don't ship Wemma OR Carma, I don't get involved with ship wars, so don't hate me. I'm just trying to keep everyone happy. When I started writing this, she was still married to Carl, so it's too late to change it to a divorce situation :]**

**Please please please leave comments, I love em! Especially constructive criticism and ideas. Im open to all ideas, so don't be shy! 3 3 3 all the readers!**


	9. Part 9 The Day Back

**Alright, let's keep this thing goin'. I feel so bad for going on, like, a 5 month hiatus... I just graduated, so I've been doing mostly job hunting/working/sleeping/hanging out with friends. What do you expect, im still a teenager! Anyways... Enjoi!**

Emma was shaking. Walking into the teacher's lounge at lunch was always a little awkward, but today it was especially uncomfortable. She sat at an empty table and opened her tuperware filled with grapes. As soon as she did, Sue walked in with a cup of coffee. Emma glanced up at the tall woman before cleaning her grapes with a napkin. "Hey, Enron," Sue said as she sat down next to her. "Hi, Sue." The two sat in silence for a moment. Emma glanced up at the usually talkative woman. "Uh... How was your weekend?"

"Not as fun as yours, I'm sure." The grape Emma was holding slipped from her hand and onto the floor. "W...What?"

"You called me on Friday." Emma's jaw slightly fell. "I figured you wouldn't remember, you were completely wasted. I should have known, all soulless gingers are abnormally small, scrawny alcoholics who constantly reek of day old sex. Just like Danny Bonaduce." Emma felt her face getting hot. Just then, Will came in. He smiled awkwardly at Emma before heating up some food in the microwave. "What were you doing, exactly, Emma? All you said was 'Sue, come see me, I wanna get in that tracksuit and play Naughty Cheerleader and Dirty Coach.' And then a toilet flushed in the background."

"I... I'm so sorry, S-"

"I didn't know you were into women, Etta."

"I'm not! I was just... I had too much to drink..." Sue leaned back in her seat and put her hands on the back of her head in a self-satisfied way. "That's something I would have paid to see."

"Well, maybe you can." Emma turned around and saw Holly standing behind her. Holly flashed a gorgeous smile to the women and laughed. "_Kidding_. Lighten up, guys!" Holly sat next to Emma, scooting close to her as if they were teenage girls packed in a crowded cafeteria. "You should have come with us, Sue. It was _so_ much fun. Maybe next weekend! Emma's really fun to hang with..." As she said that, she placed her hand on Emma's thigh. Emma glanced at Holly nervously, thankful that it was out of Sue's view but angered that Holly was still playing with her head. "Well, as tempting as that sounds, my weekends consist only of tending to my farm of finger monkeys and culturing myself by hanging around black barber shops." Holly raised an eyebrow. "Oh... Okay..."

"So. What did you two do?" Emma's body stiffened as Holly's hand moved dangerously high up her thigh. "Three, actually. Will joined us." Sue turned to Emma and stared in silence for a good six seconds. Emma cleared her throat. "Uh... We just... we went to a bar..." She glanced at Holly to make sure she wouldn't interject. "And that's about it." Holly squeezed her thigh, but did nothing more. "Sounds riveting." Sue stood and grabbed her coffee. "But I know there's more. Can't wait to hear the rest, Erba." With that, she walked away. Emma exhaled and pushed Holly's hand off. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily. Holly smiled as Will stood up. "I'm sitting with a friend! Or would you rather it be called something else?" The corners of her lips curled, sending a chill down Emma's back.

Will sat down across from both of them. The two girls turned both of their attentions to him, Emma smiling politely, while Holly smirking flirtatiously. "Hey, girls..." Emma cleared her throat again uncomfortably. The three sat in silence for a moment. Emma quietly cleaned off her grapes as Will munched on a turkey sandwich. Holly watched the two thoughtfully before chuckling to herself. "Oh, I see. The tape, right? I'm sorry, I forgot." Emma put her napkin down and turned to her. "Why are you doing this?" Holly grinned. "I don't get you, Red. Why do you put on this act?" Emma furrowed her brow. "What act?"

"This whole 'pure and good' thing you've got going. Honestly, can buttoning your shirt up _all_ the way _really_ be that comfortable?" Emma blushed as Will sighed and put his sandwich down. "Holly, you've got no reason to keep it," Will said calmly. Holly raised an eyebrow. "You don't think so?" Will looked at her curiously, obviously confused. "If you two want the tape so bad, then you'll have to give me what I want."

"And if not?" Holly looked Emma up and down before licking her lips. "Let's just say the postage is gonna cost me a small fortune." With that, Holly sashayed out, leaving Emma furious and Will perplexed. "I'm lost," Will said. "What does she _want_?" Emma bit her lip and looked down. "Uh... Carl." Will cleared his throat. "Uh, O-Oh. Um... Well, Emma, maybe you should..." Emma scoffed. "No. He's my husband, not some coin to toss around. Besides, the video wasn't _that_ bad, was it? I mean, minus the whole... You know, bedroom scenario with us three, it wasn't too bad... I was just drunk. Really, _really_ drunk."

"I thought you knew, Em. Holly said _you_ wanted it filmed." Emma scoffed. "Of course she said that... " Emma rubbed her eyebrow, obviously stressed out. And why wouldn't she be? The reputation she had made over the years while living in Lima was now being jeopardized by a tape. A hunk of plastic that held so many secrets... Her phone vibrated. Emma looked at it and saw that it was a text from Holly, reading "SORRY FOR THE MESS."

She placed the phone on the table slowly and looked off somewhere with a look of wonder and concern on her face. "Emma?" Suddenly Emma stood up and ran out of the room. "Emma!" Will chased after her. Emma ran into her office and stopped in the doorway, Will right behind her. "Emma, what..." He looked to where he assumed she was looking; her desk. On it was an open book. "Oh, my God... Will, that's my address book."

**sorry it's so short, im short on ideas! I think I'll go for about 4-8 more chapters... I don't want to drag it on anymore. Any ideas/comments?**

** By the way, if you love emma, check out .com! 3**


	10. Part 10 The Plan

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! I'm sure people forgot about it since I forgot to update as constantly as I was in the beginning... Oh well. Tell me if I should write more, I'd love to do another wild fanfic, though I'd rather do something NOT done a lot, like horror or comedy or action, you know? Fanfiction is filled with angst and drabbles, though they are my guilty pleasure. Ideas would be great!**

"I don't get it -"

"Everyone I know is in there. I put everyone's address in it before I moved here... My parents, my aunts and uncles and cousins and my church's priest-"

"Your priest? You have an upside down cross tattoo, I didn't take you for a Catholic. I guess the rumours _are_ true about Catholic girls..." he added under his breath. Emma shot Will a dirty look before walking to the closed book. With trembling hands, Emma opened it. She pressed her eyes closed as soon as she did before flipping through the pages. All over it were numerous names and addresses circled and underlined. Will walked over and took a look at it. "Y-You didn't do that?" he asked cautiously. Emma shook her head. "Will, if my parents see that tape, they'll have a heart attack!" Will hugged her firmly. "They won't see it, okay? We'll just..."

"We'll steal it back." Will looked at her crazily. "What?"

"We have to steal it back. There's no way she'll give the tapes to me without Carl." Will shook his head. "Emma, be reasonable -"

"I tried! My whole life is at risk here! What if the tape gets around school? God, imagine if the Glee Club saw it... What if the whole _school_ saw it? I'll lose my job if Figgins even _heard_ about it." She could tell Will wasn't convinced. "How do you know she hasn't sent them out?"

"She wants me to change my mind." She turned and looked up at Will. "If you help me, we'll do it again."

"Do what again? Oh... you mean...?" Emma nodded hopefully. She needed those tapes out of her life, and she was willing to do anything. "Emma, what you want to do, what you're asking me to help you with, is _illegal_. If we break into her house -"

"God, I hate that phrase. We're not _breaking_ into anything, Will. We're... going into something without someone's knowledge." Will rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want to call it, Emma, it's still illegal. Not only that, but it's wrong, and immoral..."

"So was letting her film everything, Will. I'm not the only one on the tape. You are, too." Will blushed. "Look, I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't a big deal to me. Please..." Will looked into her eyes for a moment before sighing. "Alright... But I want it twice. Once at school." Emma looked at him crazily. "Wha- No!" Will shrugged. "Then I guess we don't have a deal -"

"Okay, okay, fine. _Once_ at school." Will grinned boyishly. "Alright. So, when do we go?" Emma thought for a minute. "We need to know when she's gonna be out of her house..." She paused before dialing a number on her phone. "Holly?" Will looked at her crazily. "It's Emma... I need those tapes gone... Even if that means losing Carl." Holly said something inaudible to Will. "Carl should be home around 10 tonight... How about you come over, and we'll all settle this?" Emma grinned at Holly's response. "I know, I don't expect you to bring them. But if we figure something out, you'll get rid of them, right? Great. Alright, I'll see you at 10." She hung up the phone and turned to Will. "I don't get it."

"She's going to my house tonight to talk to Carl and I. Or at least, she thinks she is. Carl's at a conference, he won't be home until around midnight." Will paused a moment to take all of this in. "So... We're gonna break into her place while she's at your place?" Emma nodded. "And we're gonna get the tapes."

"Emma, you do realize there's a chance of us going to jail, right?"

**Fun Fact: The songs that inspired this (songs are always the inspiration for my writing, by the way!) are Not Myself Tonight by Christina Aguilera and Fix by theStart (I imagined that song playing during the club scene). Anyway, thanks for reading! I'd love to hear some feedback.**


	11. Part 11 Cookies and a StrapOn

**The previous chapter was probably the shortest chapter EVER, but I have this thing where I have to chop up my writing so that it flows the way I want, you know? Anyways... Onward! (by the way, eye black is the stuff football players use to block off the glare)**

"You brought cookies? To a stakeout?"

"I made them myself," Emma said cheerily as she offered one to Will. He couldn't help but laugh. Emma, who had found it not only appropriate to wear a black sweater and black jeans (something Will thought Emma didn't own), but also eye black. It was a funny sight, and a tad ironic, seeing _her_ in this get-up while offering him cookies as if they were back in her home. Will shrugged and took a cookie. "So, what, we just wait for her to leave, and then break in?" Emma rolled her eyes. "We're _not_ breaking in, we're just... Entering without permission."

"And how exactly are we gonna get in?"

"Last week Figgins confiscated a lock picking kit from Karofsky. Apparently he had tried to sneak into the locker rooms while the freshman boys were changing, and Coach Beiste caught him. I told him his father called and asked to get it back, so he gave it to me." Will chuckled. "You've really thought all of this through, haven't you?" Emma nodded and turned back to watching Holly's house with a pair of binoculars. "Emma, you don't need binoculars, her house is just across the stre-"

"Shh, look!" Emma pointed to the house. Coming out of the front door was Holly, looking a bit more done up than usual. Her hair was a bit curled and she donned a form-fitting black dress with ultra-high heels. Will let out a low whistle, making Emma roll her eyes. Holly strutted to her car, digging through her purse as she did. Suddenly, her purse fell, and the contents spilled across the concrete in front of her home. Emma and Will both leaned forward curiously as Holly groaned and kneeled to pick up her things. "Oh, my God," Emma breathed. She pulled away from her binoculars and turned to Will. "Emma, don't jump to conclusions -"

"Will, _no one_ carries that with them -"

"I'm sure lots of people do, Emma."

"_Who do you know that carries a strap-on and a gun with them?" _Emma hissed at Will. He blushed at the mention of the adult item as Emma leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "Oh, my God, Will, she wants to kill me!" Just then, Emma's phone went off. The high-pitched noise sent an echo throughout the car. "_Shit, Emma, turn that off!" _Will whispered as he looked Holly's way. She was the one calling, he noticed. And she had heard the ring as well. Holly looked around curiously to find where the noise was coming from. Emma hurried to turn the phone on silent before leaning as far back in her seat as possible and answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Red. I'm leaving right now. Are you and Carl home?"

"Uh huh." Emma watched as Holly looked around. "Oh, okay. Can I talk to Carl?" she asked lightly. Emma looked at Will, who simply shrugged. "Uh, Carl? He's... in the shower." She heard Holly scoff in disbelief. "Yeah. Alright. I should be there in twenty." Before Emma had a chance to say goodbye, Holly hung up and drove off in her car.

Emma and Will sat for a couple minutes to make sure she was out of the neighborhood before getting out of the car. "Emma, are you sure you want to do this?" Will asked as the two walked briskly to the front door. "I've never been more sure." She kneeled in front of the doorknob and tried to pick the lock. "Come on, come _on_," she muttered as she worked the tool into the lock. "Emma?" Will said. She ignored him and continued working. "Emma -"

"Will, I'm not gonna change my mind, I refuse to have the entire city look at me like I'm the world's biggest... "

Will dangled a key in front of her face. "... Whore?" Will teased as he handed it to her. She rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. The two walked in cautiously as if motion detective lasers had been set up. "That _bitch_," Will exclaimed as he walked into the living room. "What happened?" Emma asked curiously.

"She told me she lost my Dream Girls DVD. It's right here!" Will scoffed and stuck the DVD under his arm. "Dream Girls, Will?" Will shrugged. "It's a good movie. Made me cry." Emma rolled her eyes and headed to the bedroom. "Check the living room and the kitchen!" she called over her shoulder before heading into the oh-so familiar master bedroom of the Holiday abode.

She started first in the closet. Clothes flew across the room and onto the floor, the bed, and nightstand as Emma searched for a tape or DVD. _Shit._ Emma rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance and scavenged the nightstands. Nothing. Emma sighed and looked around at the mess she made. _Serves her right, _Emma thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit guilty trashing Holly's room...

"Emma?" Will called as he searched the living room. "Emma, I don't see it..." Will glanced around for a sign of the redhead, but saw no one. "Emma?" Will headed down the hall and to Holly's room. "Emma, have you found...?" Will's voice trailed off as he saw what she was doing. "What are you doing?"

Beside Emma were 3 stacks of clothes neatly hung on hangers and coordinated by colour and style. "I was looking for the tape... And I got distracted." Will smirked as Emma smoothed out a few wrinkles in a shirt next to her. "I didn't find it," Will said. "Me either... Um... Alright, check the kitchen, I'll check the bathroom." Will nodded and walked out as Emma grabbed the clothes and quickly hung them up.

She had no idea where to go from here. Not finding the tapes hadn't crossed her mind during the planning, and now that their time was running out and neither had found a single trace of it, it seemed even more plausible that the two would leave empty handed. She sat on the bed again and thought. If she was hiding a tape, where would she hide it? _That's ridiculous, I'd never _have_ one like this in the first place_. Emma ran a hand through her hair. _Where would _I _never look_? Emma asked herself. She thought for a moment, trying to think of _somewhere_ they might have overlooked.

Suddenly there was a crash. Emma quickly stood and headed to the kitchen. "Will, what... What are you doing?" Emma asked curiously. In front of a now shirtless Will Schuester was broken glass and juice. "S-Sorry, I was making drinks." Emma tilted her head suspiciously. "I was thirsty..."

"And water wouldn't do it?" Emma asked as she held up the bottle of Stolichnaya Will had open on the counter. Will shrugged and grinned boyishly. Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to the mess. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to clean this up," Emma said. Will grabbed her arm. "No, no, no. That'll take you an hour to clean up. I've got it." Will walked over to the storage closet in the hall and grabbed a broom and dustpan, then hastily brushed the mess into the pan, leaving a thin residue of liquid on the ground. "Just let me sanitize the -"

"No, just leave it, it'll... Wait. Do you hear that?" Emma held her breath and listened out for any noise. A car door slammed in the background. "Shit! Holly's home!" Will hissed. Emma's eyes widened. "Come on, we have to hide," Will said as he pulled Emma's hand. The two rushed into the guest bedroom and cramped themselves into the closet. Just as they did, Emma's phone vibrated. She looked at it nervously. It was Holly.

With shaking hands, Emma answered. "H-Hello?" she said in a low voice. Will rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hands and sighed. "Hey, Red. Sorry, I had to run back home. I feel like I left something..." Emma looked at Will and wordlessly mouthed 'What should I say?" Will shrugged. "That's fine." Just as she said that, the front door slammed. "Uh, what time will you be over?" Emma asked, this time making sure her voice was lower and her words quicker. "Oh, I don't know..." Holly entered the living room and looked around before heading to the kitchen. "I'll be there as soon as I find what I'm looking for." Emma licked her lips nervously. Suddenly she grabbed Will's phone from his hand and quickly pressed buttons. "Okay. I'll see you later, then."

"No, stay on the phone." Emma blushed for a reason unknown to her and hit one more button before handing the phone back to Will. "I-I can't, I was in the middle of -"

"Fapping?" Emma scoffed. "No!"

"It was just a guess. You sound all hot and bothered. Is Carl going down on you? Or is Will? Or maybe Charlie?" Emma quickly recapped her night with Charlie in her head. "_No._ None of them are... I'm sitting, in my room, waiting for you to get here."

Suddenly, the closet door opened. Will's jaw fell as Emma gasped. Holly stood in front of them, smirking lasciviously. She hung up her phone and looked Emma up and down. "Holly... Hi." 

**One more chapter, guys! Or, if you guys think it'd be good to end with an epilogue, like 'a year later' or something, lemme know! I'd really love to hear some feedback. Secondly! I think I'm gonna start posting fanfics on livejournal... But should I post them on here as well? I don't know... Oh, and one more thing! Any ideas? I wanna write another funny one. I'd love some ideas... Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	12. Part 12 The Last Chapter

**Last chapter, guys! Dedicated to Rebecca, the coolest cat I know. Thank her for me actually finishing in a decent time frame! :]**

**And after a long road (at least for me) the story ends...**

"Hey, Red." Emma and Will cautiously walked out of the closet. "Holly, look, I can explain -"

"No need to. I know exactly why you're here. The tape, right?" Holly went to her TV and pulled a VHS out of the VCR. "You didn't look in the _VCR_?" Will asked. Emma blushed again. "I didn't know people still used them."

"Do you want to watch it?" Holly asked. "Yes," Will muttered. Emma slapped him in the stomach. "_No_. I wanna get rid of it." Emma stepped towards Holly, but was stopped immediately in her tracks as Holly pulled out a gun. "Not so fast, GI Jane. I told you what I wanted."

"Holly, this is ridiculous! Just give Emma the tape." Holly rolled her eyes. "I'd rather shoot her."

"You'd rather kill her than -"

"I'm not gonna _kill_ anyone, Curly. No, it's a water gun. Pretty nifty, eh? But see, it's not filled with water. Do you two know what spermatozoon is?" Will furrowed his brow. "Is it a type of juice, or..."

"Will," Emma said softly. "It's... semen." Will looked at a now pale Emma before turning back to Holly. "Holly, _don't_ -"

"I _won't _do anything. If you two leave." Emma thought for a moment. "I need that tape, Holly," she reiterated quietly. Holly shrugged. "I want Carl."

"Why? Why him?" Holly pondered the question. "Because he's hot. Like Clark Gable and Pauly D had a love child. Now sit down on the bed." Emma clenched her jaw and stood her ground. Holly rolled her eyes and sighed. "Emma, I really don't have time -"

Suddenly Emma grabbed the tape from Holly. "Hey!" She tried to run past Holly, but Holly grabbed her arm and spun her around. Not a second later, Holly shot off the gun, sending a burst of white glistening liquid through the air and onto Emma's shirt. The colour drained from Emma's face as she dropped the tape and looked at her shirt. Emma's heartbeat fastened and her breaths became short and shallow as she tore off her shirt and threw it as far away from her as possible.

"Oh, shit. Emma!" Will shouted as Emma began to hyperventilate. "I have to take a shower, oh my God, oh my God, I've gotta -" Emma lost her balance and, but Holly grabbed her arms and held her against the wall. "Stop. You're not going anywhere. Not yet. If you try and leave again, I'll shoot two in your hair. Got it?" Emma under eyed Holly angrily, making Holly smile. The blonde tilted her head and ran her hand through Emma's hair, but Emma pushed it away.

"Sit. Or the pants are next." Emma glanced at the gun before scoffing and pushing past Holly. Will and Emma glanced at each other as Holly grabbed her hamper and sat on it. Holly looked Emma up and down slowly before turning her gaze to Will and doing the same. "That was really unnecessary, Holly. And where did you get all of that stuff, anyway?" Holly looked at the water gun as Emma angrily crossed her arms. "I volunteer at a men's prison." The thought of hostile men jacking off to Holly made Emma want to vomit. "I have a question, Red. One simple question.." Emma rolled her eyes. "About what? My sex life? Do you wanna know what kind of birth control I use?"

"It's about Will, actually." Emma blushed and looked down. "Why didn't you choose him over Carl?" At this, Emma looked up at Holly. Even though she didn't want to answer, Emma knew it was a good question. She shrugged. "I don't know, it just... I don't think we were ready to be together."

"But you are now! He's everything you want, Red! He's got the looks, he can sing, he can dance, and he's well-endowed -"

"Carl has all of that, too! The last one even more so than Will. Sorry," she added, turning to Will hastily. Holly rolled her eyes. "But _Will _gets you off. Does Carl? No." Emma bit her lip and thought about her comment. "Lemme ask you this; If you could do things over, would you pick Will?" Emma sighed and glanced at Will before licking her lips. "I don't know," she muttered. "Maybe..." Holly raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I probably would." Holly smirked and turned to Will. "Why'd you sleep with her that night?" At this Will chuckled awkwardly and shrugged, making Emma scoff. "Thanks, Will."

"I don't know! I mean, you _are_ married, Emma..." He turned back to Holly before continuing. "I love her. She knows that. But we're just friends. And we'll always be friends first." An exasperated sigh escaped Holly's lips. "All this gushy bullshit is making me constipated. Alright, Emma, who did you like fucking more, Carl, or Will?" Emma's jaw dropped at the blunt question.

"I... Uh... Look, it doesn't _matter_ who was better -"

"That means you, Will -"

" - It doesn't change anything! I see what you're trying to do, Holly! But I'm _married_. I took vows!"

"So?" Holly spat back. "I told Figgins I didn't have a criminal record. Promises don't mean _shit_."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Emma opened her mouth to say something, but Holly pointed the cum gun at her. "It's open!" Holly shouted over her shoulder. After a moment, the three heard footsteps. "Sorry I was late, babe, there was traffic." Emma furrowed her brow as she tried to place the voice with a face. "You in the bedroom? I hope you have the handcuffs, I don't know where mine... Emma?" Will and Emma gasped at what they saw.

In front of them was a glitter and oil-covered Carl, wearing nothing but leather skintight shorts and nipple clamps. Carl looked from Emma to Will before tugging uncomfortably at his shorts. "Emma, what are you doing here? And where's your shirt?" Emma glanced at her body self-consciously. "Dude, where's _yours_?" Will asked. Carl straightened his posture and ignored the question. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here, Carl? In... _That_..." Holly, who had been leaning against the wall, stood and stepped closer to the group. "Carl and I have been seeing each other for about a month now." Will whistled as Emma stood in front of Carl. "You've been cheating on me? With _Holly_?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't act like you're a fucking saint, Em! You cheated on me with her, too! And him!" At this, Will stood up. "Hey, I didn't do anything!"

"Oh yeah? 'Cause Holly told me you two have been fooling around ever since Emma and I got married!" Will turned to Holly as Emma pushed Carl's chest angrily. "And you _believed her_? " Emma shouted.

"Whoa, I didn't lie, Red. You _did_ cheat on him. I've got proof." As she said that, she waved the tape around, catching everyone's eye. Emma lunged for it, but Holly dodged her and aimed the water gun at her. "Stop!" She shouted. Emma huffed and crossed her arms. Carl's eyes widened. "Holly, relax, there's no need for a gun."

"It's filled with cum, asshole," Will muttered. "Probably yours."

"Oh, _I'm _the asshole, here? I'm not the one who had an affair with a married woman!" Will rolled his eyes. "And _I'm_ not the one in nipple clamps on, stud." Suddenly Carl stepped to Will and bitch-slapped him, shocking everyone. Will touched his check in awe before slapping him back. "Stop, guys," Emma said as Holly chuckled. Carl slapped him again, this time harder. A girlish shriek escaped Will's lips. The two began slapping each other anywhere they could; the face, the chest, and a few gratuitous shots to the groin. "Stop it!" Holly demanded loudly. The men stopped, and the three turned to Holly. "Do you wanna see your little princess being more than naughty, Carl?" Holly asked with an eyebrow raised. Slowly, he looked at Emma and shook his head. Emma licked her lips nervously and turned to Holly. "Holly, please, don't -"

"If it makes you feel better, you're ass looks really good."

"Really?" Emma responded lightly, before shaking her head. "No, I don't care, I just -"

"Too bad, Red." Holly turned on the VCR and put the tape halfway in. Emma stepped forward again, but Holly aimed the gun straight at her face. "Move again and I _swear to fucking Beyonce_, Emma, I'll -"

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Holly sighed and grabbed the tape. "No one say a word." She walked out briskly, leaving the three to stand awkwardly in her bedroom. It was quiet for a few moments, until they heard the front door slam.

"Drop the gun, ma'am!"

"_Hey! Let go of me!_" They heard Holly shouting. The three ran out of the room and into the living room, where all the commotion was. Emma gasped at what she saw. In front of her was a handcuffed and restrained Holly, and next to her and the cops was Charlie Sheen. "Is this the lady who was blackmailing you, Mr. Sheen?" one of the officers asked him. "Yup, that would be her. Can I have my tape now?" Holly glared at him. "_Your_ tape? That tape's mine, fucker!" The second cop snatched it from her and examined it. "Well, not anymore. Mr. Sheen," he said as he handed the tape to Charlie. "I believe this belongs to you." The cop looked around at the other three. "And you two were the hostages, right? Will and Emma?" The two nodded, and the cop turned to Carl. "Having some kind of sex party?" Emma glanced at Carl, who now had his hands over his nipples, and blushed. "It's a long story," he muttered. The cops nodded and forced Holly out of the house.

"How'd I do, Bambi?" Charlie asked once Holly and the cops were out of earshot. Emma hugged him tightly. "You're amazing. Thanks so much for coming."

"Wait, what? What just happened?" Will asked curiously. Emma released Charlie and turned to Will with a grin on her face. "I sent Charlie a text on your phone with Holly's address and asked him to come here ASAP."

"What can I say, when Bambi calls, I have no choice but to come... Ooh, meow, I like that. I have to remember that."

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Carl demanded. Emma turned red, partially forgetting Carl was there. "Oh, you must be Emma's husband. We... met at a convention. A towel convention." Carl stared intensely at Charlie and Emma for what seemed like ages, until he finally shrugged. "Makes sense. I'm gonna go change." Carl headed into the bedroom and closed the door, leaving three. "You knew I was married?" Emma asked in a low voice. Charlie's lips curled into a cat-like smile. "I saw your ring. I believe this is yours." He handed her the tape. "But, uh... Do you think you can mail me a copy? For my own, _very_ _personal_ collection. For my eyes only." Emma bit her lip and smiled. "Sure."

"Groovy. I'm gonna get out of here, but I'll talk to you soon. And call me if you need anything, alright?" Emma nodded and hugged him, earning a kiss on the forehead from him, then watched him exit the house just as Carl walked back into the living room. "Uh... I'll be in the kitchen," Will muttered, sensing the two needed a moment alone. "No, Will, it's fine. Stay," Carl responded. He walked to Emma and looked her over sadly. "So... What now?"

_I'm such a bitch I'm such a bitch I'm such a bitch..._

"I think... I think we'd be better apart. I mean, I like..."

"Rough sex?" Emma cleared her throat. "Sure. And you like nipple clamps." Carl nodded. "So this is it." Emma nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Emma." Carl pulled Emma into his arms and hugged her tightly. Finally, after more than a few seconds, the two released each other. "I'll see you around, Em," Carl said softly, then kissed her softly before following Charlie's lead and leaving.

"Sorry, Emma," Will muttered. Emma looked up at him and smiled. "Don't be. Is Holly still outside?" Will shrugged and headed to the door, with Emma following close behind. "Ow, asshole, those were my extensions!" The cop forced Holly towards the car. Holly turned and glanced to Emma. The two locked eyes for a moment before Holly glanced at Will. She looked back at Emma and winked before getting the backseat of the squad car. Emma furrowed her brow in confusion. "Did you..." She turned and saw Will smiling. "Did she... Plan this?" Emma said slowly. Will turned to her and shrugged. "I don't know... Hm. Are you ready to go?" Emma nodded. The two headed to the car, but Emma snapped. "Oh, my shirt!" She began to head to the house, but hesitated once she reached the door. "Um... Maybe I should leave it."

Will furrowed his brows. "Emma, no, you won't be able to get it again Why would you leave it?" Emma blushed again. "I can't pick it up, it's... Gross." Will nodded and put his arm around Emma's shoulders. "I'll get it. Come on."

The two walked into the house and went into the bedroom. "It's right by the closet." Will went to the top and picked it up, then walked to the hamper Holly had been sitting on and placed it on top. "What are you..." Will grabbed Emma gently by the waist with one hand and kissed her, his second hand finding its place in her hair. Emma laughed and kissed him back before pulling away. "Cute. Let's go." Emma began to walk away, but Will grabbed her hand and turned her around. "What's the hurry?" he asked in a low voice, as his hands found their way to Emma's hips. "We've got this house all to ourselves, and both of us have no one to go home to..."

"Will, I've just had a cum-filled water gun pointed at me for about a half hour now. I wanna go home and take a shower."

"Take one later. Come on, Em! Passing up sex is like cheating yourself. Please?" Emma rolled her eyes and glanced at Holly's bed. "I don't really feel right doing it on Holly's bed." A scoff escaped Will's lips. "Emma, we did it _on Holly_. I think her bed is fine." Emma laughed. "Alright, fine." Will grinned and kissed her again before moving to her neck. "Can we pop the tape in?" he whispered into her ear. Emma sighed. "Fine. But I'm taking it once we're done."

She handed Will the tape. He grinned and quickly put it in and pressed play before returning to Emma. As it started, Will kissed her neck and shoulders a few times before picking her up and biting her collarbone. She winced in both pain and pleasure before looking at the TV. She blushed at the sight of Will, Holly, and herself. But suddenly another figure, a shirtless figure, had come into the shot. Emma's eyes went wide at what she saw. _Oh, my God..._

"Willl?" she said softly. "Hm?" he grunted carelessly as he sucked on her clavicle.

"Why is April Rhodes in this?"

xxx

**Finally, I've finished a fanfic! Great feeling... I hope you liked it! Thanks again to EVERYONE who read and left comments, I most likely wouldn't have continued if it wasn't for you :] Who knows, maybe I'll attempt another funny one again some day... ;] **


End file.
